CONFUSIONES Y DESEOS
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Kikyo, Inuyasha y Kagome siguen formando un triángulo amoroso interminable, pero alguien se interpondrá ellos.. Sesshoumaru empieza a tener un cambio en su corazón. Con Lemon, no tan fuerte pero si habrá partes un poco fuertes ¡TERMINADO!
1. Prólogo

No lo voy a negar me encanta escribir y sobretodo de Sesshoumaru, creo que podría venir siendo uno de mis personajes favoritos de Inuyasha. Así que aquí vengo a aburrir nuevamente (o entretener) con un nuevo fic. Es cortito y lo confieso, así como soy yo que aunque diga que son cortitos pues ahora prefería terminarlo y luego publicarlo así no las tengo en tanta "ascua".. jejeje..

Les agradezco de antemano sus comentarios recuerden que son una de las cosas mas importantes para los escritores, así sabemos si gustó el fic o no..

Dejo el prólogo para que me digan si llama la atención la historia.. si es así pues lo sigo publicando sino pues.. aquí lo dejamos.. n__n*

**Nota de la autora**: El Fic trae lemon en cada capitulo, uno suaves, algunas insinuaciones y otros algo fuertes y específicos, así que cada quien lee bajo cuenta y riesgo propio.. YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDS! Cuando sea lemon suave solamente pondré "lemon I" si es un poco mas fuerte dejaré "Lemon II" si ya es mucho mas fuerte y bastante específico dejaré "Lemon III", además para este pequeño fic Kikyo no muere, ella sigue viva.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos, pues Sesshoumaru fuera siempre el protagonista de la historia, Kikyo se hubiera quedado muerta desde la primera vez y no hubiera andado vagando, Sesshoumaru hubiera derrotado a Naraku para conseguir su venganza... pero Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

**///CONFUSIONES Y DESEOS///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**Prólogo**

Después que el grupo de Inuyasha derrota a Naraku, recupera la Shikon-No-Tama, Kagome tiene que seguir viajando a su época y viviendo en la era sengoku para poder purificar y cuidarla como la sacerdotisa que es. Kikyo siempre sigue vagando por el mundo, a pesar que se decía así misma que cuando Naraku muriera ella también lo haría, sin embargo el apego de la vida de los humanos es inmensamente grande y se rehusó a dejar su cadáver hecho de barro y huesos.

Inuyasha, Kikyo y Kagome seguían viviendo en un triángulo amoroso indefinido.

Todo el grupo se había quedado a vivir en la aldea con la anciana Kaede, ya que Kagome tenía el encargo de cuidar y purificar la perla de shikon así como una vez lo había hecho Kikyo. Pero en esta ocasión tenía a Inuyasha por completo de su parte, además de contar con la ayuda del Monje Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Shippou. Pero además empezaba a entrenar junto con Kaede a niñas que tuvieran poderes espirituales para que en un futuro ellas fueran las que cuidaran a la perla.

Kagome había aprendido a manejar mejor sus poderes espirituales creando de esa manera una barrera espiritual para proteger a la perla y que ésta no emanara su poder atrayendo a los demonios y/o cualquier otra criatura que le pudiera interesar sus poderes malignos. Eso le daba un poco mas de libertad para poder salir de la aldea inclusive para poder ir a su casa.

Lastimosamente esos paseos sola y de noche la conllevarían a un desastre en su corazón.


	2. 1 Corazón Roto

Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que el prólogo era muy pequeño pero aun así conseguí mis 3 comentarios que son mis requisitos para subir una nueva historia... les agradezco mucho.. esta es mi primera historia que hago con la época normal de Inuyasha vamos a ver que tal me quedan...

Gracias a **Danaime, Azul D Cullen y Axter **por animarme a subir otro fic... este es un fic muy diferente a los que hago ya que yo siempre me salgo del contexto original para hacer una idea diferente...

Azul D Cullen, lo siento tener que afirmarte eso no que no quieres, pero de hecho el capítulo empieza de esa manera... con ellos dos... pero subiré otro fic que tenía escondido por ahí en donde no aparece para nada Kikyo, ni en sueños... (por cierto, se llama UNA DULCE AGONÍA LLAMADA AMOR)

Disculpen por haberme tardado tanto en el primer capítulo, y les agradeceré de ahora en adelante por su paciencia.. como este era prólogo pues no había mucho que decir, pero mis comentarios personales siempre los publico en los prewiev antes de subir el siguiente capítulo, este será la excepción.. .luego lo haré como estoy aconstumbrada.. n___n gracias por continuar leyendo y dejar su comentario...

**Nota de la autora**: Recuerden que el Fic trae lemon en cada capitulo, cuando sea lemon suave solamente pondré "lemon I" si es un poco mas fuerte dejaré "Lemon II" si ya es mucho mas fuerte y bastante específico dejaré "Lemon III"

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos, pues Sesshoumaru fuera siempre el protagonista de la historia, Kikyo se hubiera quedado muerta desde la primera vez y no hubiera andado vagando, Sesshoumaru hubiera derrotado a Naraku para conseguir su venganza... pero Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

**///CONFUSIONES Y DESEOS///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**Episodio 1. Corazón roto **

**-Lemon II-**

Sentía que su alma una vez mas se iba destrozando al descubrir con sus propios ojos la verdad que tanto necesitaba negarse para continuar con él. ¿Cuántas veces había llorado y sufrido por aquel chico de cabellera plateada? Eran incontables! Cualquiera la catalogaría de estúpida por continuar con él, pero es que simplemente no podía dejarlo, se había acomodado a la idea de seguir esforzándose por aquel amor que no le traía ningún beneficio.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ellos... Demasiado...

Tenía que alejarse cuanto antes, ya era suficiente el verlos juntos, era demasiado escuchar inclusive sus jadeantes respiraciones. Ella estaba sentada en la hombría del chico, él rasguñaba su espalda en cada embestida que daba. Sus pechos se movían al unísono del mismo compás. Una lágrima se asomó y se deslizó por la clara mejilla de la otra pelinegra que los veía escondida detrás de un árbol, ¿Por qué se había tenido que levantar a media noche asfixiada por el calor? Si nunca lo hubiera hecho jamás se hubiese topado con Inuyasha y Kikyo y esas posiciones tan comprometedoras.

Corrió, no le quedó otra opción más que esa. Simplemente corría dejando que aquellas lágrimas escurridizas invadieran todo su rostro, no sabía a donde se dirigía, a decir verdad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo único que interesaba era alejarse de aquellos dos que tan mal sabor de boca le habían dejado. Nunca se imaginó en que terrenos se había metido. La luna llena con su clara y resplandeciente luz guiaba sus pasos los cuales ya no eran tan rápidos, se detuvo al pie de un gran árbol mientras reposaba su mano derecha tratando de recobrar el aliento.

_-Porque... porque me sigues haciendo esto Inuyasha? Yo... soy una tonta por seguir creyendo en ti... _Dijo en voz alta reclamándose una y otra vez tal vez de esa manera el dolor sería un poco menos, sin embargo ese no fue el caso.

No sintió como alguien se le iba acercando sus sentimientos simplemente gobernaban casi todos sus sentidos. De pronto, empezó a sentir como una corriente helada y escalofriante recorría cada centímetro de su ser, hasta en ese momento se había dado cuenta, alguien le había agarrado por su brazo derecho, era una criatura enorme, parecía un león-hombre, su cabellera era abundante y de color café clara en todo alrededor de su rostro, era demasiado imponente y provocaba un miedo como nunca antes lo había sentido.

_-Humana... que rica huele tu sangre..._ Dijo en voz alta y sonora relamiéndose aquel hocico de donde salían unos aterradores colmillos, entre su huida de aquel lugar en donde se encontraban los amantes se había lastimado con las hojas y ramas de los árboles provocándole pequeñas cortaduras alrededor de todo su cuerpo las cuales no eran ni siquiera perceptibles para ella pero si para los youkais que rondaban aquel macabro bosque. _-Que delicia es que tu sola vengas a ofrecerte como bocado en este bosque de youkais... _Le recalcó mientras se acercaba mas y empezaba a oler su caballera deleitándose con el olor a carne fresca que recorría todo su sentido agudo del olfato.

_-Mal...dito... suél..tame... _Le exigió sollozando la chica de cabellera negra, minifalda verde y camisa manga larga de colegiala, aquel youkai simplemente rió.

_-Me encanta cuando la comida se resiste... al final le queda un sabor exquisito... _Al terminar de decir esto se abalanzó sobre aquella adolescente, ella sabía perfectamente que en esa ocasión nadie la salvaría y al pensar en 'nadie' sabía perfectamente que aquellos pensamientos se referían a un hanyou en especial, Inuyasha no vendría, ella misma tendría que escapar de ello. 'Inuyasha...' El solo recordar aquel nombre hacia que su estómago se revolviera y su cabeza diera vueltas, el odio empezaba a florecer en ella, un odio como nunca antes lo había sentido.

De pronto y sin darse cuenta aquel león youkai se había convertido en miles de partículas que poco a poco iba desapareciendo con el aire frío de la noche. ¡¿Qué había sucedido?! Era el pensamiento que gobernaba en su mente mientras caía de rodillas llevando sus dos manos a su cara, había dejado que aquel sentimiento de maldad la hubiese gobernado por completo, de esa manera expulsaba por completo su poder espiritual purificando al youkai, tal y como había pasado en el Monte de las ánimas mucho tiempo atrás cuando lucharon contra los 7 guerreros, no se imaginaba que su interior podía encontrarse dormido un poder igual.

_-Lo.. siento... _Susurró llorando

_-Porque lo sientes? Si era precisamente lo que querías hacer... _Un nuevo intruso había aparecido en aquel espacio en donde ella se encontraba, se encontraba al otro lado del gran árbol en donde ella se había apoyado anteriormente, pero algo había de familiar en aquella voz tan varonil, grave y especialmente seductora, ella lo conocía.

_-Vete por favor... no.. quisiera hacerte daño. _Suplicó, aquel poder había salido sin voluntad no sabía si en ese momento talvez le pudiera suceder también a aquel youkai que se le iba acercando.

_-Hacerme daño? Hmp... que ilusa eres! _Era orgulloso, seguro de si mismo y uno de los youkai mas poderosos de toda la región, además dueño de esas tierras en donde ella se había introducido.

_-Se....shoumaru... _Susurró en voz baja mientras él se exponía frente a ella, pero ella no se recuperaba aun del shock de todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos minutos, ver a su amado Inuyasha con Kikyo, haber purificado aquel demonio con su poder. Cómo podía recuperarse de aquello?

_-Levántate y vete... si no quieres que te mate humana... _Ella levantó su vista, aquel youkai algo debió haber visto en aquella carita angelical pero completamente destrozada ya que en esos momentos sintió como su corazón dio un estrujo al verla.

_-Porqué viniste? _Preguntó con duda mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas e intentaba pararse, talvez aquel youkai había venido en su auxilio, talvez... a alguien si le importaba.

_-Estas en mis tierras... y cualquiera que entra sin mi permiso simplemente lo mato. _Aseveró, su voz daba un miedo espantoso, con solo escuchar aquellas pequeñas pero gélidas frases sentía como que si en verdad pudiera hacer lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo aquella frase no era la que quería escuchar...

_-Si no lo has hecho, entonces ya no lo harás... además yo... no se como salir de aquí... _Dijo lo último con un poco de vergüenza reflejada en su rostro, ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba ni como había llegado mucho menos sabía como salir de allí, además durante todo ese tiempo atrás Sesshoumaru a pesar de ser un youkai muy temido ahora sabían que él no mataba por placer como antes, al contrario al tener a la pequeña chiquilla humana había hecho que cambiara por completo, aunque no muchos lo notaban.

_-Crees que por ser la mujer del imbécil de mi hermano no te puedo matar? _Su velocidad era increíble, cuando menos lo pensaba él ya la tenía aprisionada en el gran árbol que los rodeaba, su mano derecha rodeaba su pequeño cuello, en cualquier momento podría atravesarlo y todo terminaría.

_-Haz lo que quieras.. termina con mi sufrimiento... mejor... _Le respondió con lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, el dolor que reflejaba en sus ojos era un dolor que nunca antes había visto aquel youkai a pesar que había vivido muchos años y muchas épocas era la primera vez que aquella reacción le provocaban un sentimiento muy poderoso "compasión"

Pensó que si ella lo quería cumpliría su petición, él no tenía porque estar consolando a nadie mucho a menos a una simple hembra humana, era degradante el solo pensarlo. Además era la mujer de su hermano menor, si la mataba él vendría hacia él reclamando venganza manchando y trastornando su razón y conciencia obligándolo de esa manera a convertirse en una imitación de youkai que solamente viviría para matar talvez de esa manera Colmillo de Acero mancharía su hoja con su propia sangre convirtiéndose y aceptando a un nuevo amo youkai. Siguió incrustando sus garras en el frágil cuello de la chica no tenía que guardar compasión solo porque era mujer, el miedo era lo que gobernaba sus pensamientos, era posible que Sesshoumaru fuese capaz de atravesar con sus garras su cuello y en un segundo todo terminaría, quizás era lo mejor... cerró sus ojos entregándose como una débil presa ante su depredador en donde sabía que no habría escapatoria ni valdría la pena luchar ya que no existía razón alguna. Sesshoumaru quedó extrañado ante aquella reacción, todos los humanos siempre hacen cualquier cosa por sobrevivir, engañar, mentir, traicionar, simplemente por eso... por sobrevivir. Ella era diferente, sin embargo no dejaba de continuar con aquel acto, de pronto empezó a sentir como la sangre caliente recorría sus garras, aquella sensación era exquisita, tentadoramente enloquecedora para todos sus instintos de asesinos, aquel youkai-león tenía razón su sangre.... olía deliciosa... parecía que le incitaba a cometer el acto mas impuro y perverso de todos, sus ojos empezaron a tornarse rojos, sus manchas moradas empezaron a brillar con el reflejo de la luna, su cara empezó a alargarse para poderse convertir en el demonio que era, puso a Kagome en el suelo para luego empezar a destrozarla con su mandíbula, era un acto que no podría detener.


	3. 2 Sensaciones

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas..!!! En serio.. me animan a seguir subiendo y escribiendo.. recuerden que mis comentarios personales están en el review... me encanta agradecerles n___n así que gracias a **Danaime, Azul D Cullen e Inuyany **porque fueron las únicas que les interesó el fic.. U___U

**Nota de la autora**: Les recuerdo que el Fic trae lemon bajo mi propia definición: Cuando sea lemon suave solamente pondré "lemon I" si es un poco mas fuerte dejaré "Lemon II" si ya es mucho mas fuerte y bastante específico dejaré "Lemon III"

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos, pues Sesshoumaru fuera siempre el protagonista de la historia, Kikyo se hubiera quedado muerta desde la primera vez y no hubiera andado vagando, Sesshoumaru hubiera derrotado a Naraku para conseguir su venganza... pero Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

**///CONFUSIONES Y DESEOS///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**Episodio 2. Sensaciones. **

**-Lemon I-**

_-Arigato_

Susurró dormida la chica después de haberse desmayado por la falta de oxigeno que le provocaban las garras que apretaban su cuello. ¿Por qué había dicho aquella pequeña palabra? ¿Por qué no había dicho mejor "detente" "tengo miedo" "no lo hagas" "hazlo rápido" o algo así? Eso lo hubiese incitado mas a convertirse en demonio y destrozarla sin piedad, pero no.. tenía que agradecerle por liberarla de aquel martirio que sentía en su corazón. Sesshoumaru detuvo aquella transformación y volvía a tener su apacible pero serio rostro, no entendía porque los seres humanos eran así ¿se había dado por vencida de la vida? Definitivamente los humanos siempre serían un misterio para él, pero por supuesto un misterio que jamás le llevaría más de 2 segundos indagar ya que le parecía totalmente innecesario.

_-Que hay en tu corazón humana, que quieres morir por ello? _Le preguntó, a pesar que ella no podía responderle, de hecho ni siquiera escucharle.

Quería dejarla allí y no involucrarse mas, pero ya no era aquel youkai despiadado y cruel... para su desgracia.. si la dejaba allí cualquier youkai podía irla a devorar y si se la llevaba a su castillo todos sus sirvientes y subordinados cuestionarían su acción y a esa hora de la madrugada no tenía ganas de darles explicaciones a nadie, aunque eso era a cualquier hora del día. Aquella chiquilla la causaría ciertas incomodidades pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. La tomó en sus brazos y una esfera de luz los abarcó por completo haciendo que los dos volaran en dirección a donde se encontraba su aldea. Ella iba recostada en su pecho, su respiración era fuerte y constante la cual se veía reflejada en su pecho, el chico se saboreó solo con verla, pero que estupidez! Ahora lo único que le faltaba era desear sexualmente a una débil e insignificante humana. Trató de apresurar el paso para ya no sentir su dulce aroma a jazmin, pero también era una sensación tan pacifica la que sentía al estar junto con ella la cual debía de ser por su gran poder espiritual.

Finalmente había llegado afuera de la aldea, allí se encontraba una cabaña abandonada, quería dejarla tirada simplemente y que ella viera como llegar a unos cuantos pasos de su aldea, pero al dejarla en la entrada de aquella cabaña y acostada en el suelo vio como una lágrima salía de sus ojos que aun los conservaba cerrados, _Demonios! _Se maldijo así mismo por ser tan débil. Recolectó muchas hojas de los diferentes árboles y las introdujo en aquella cabaña haciendo una pequeña suave cama, salió nuevamente para tomarla en sus brazos y acostarla en la improvisada mueblería, sabía que tendría frío dentro de muy pronto y ese trajecito tan pequeño que andaba no le ayudaría en nada por lo que decidió cubrirla con su propio cuerpo y su gigante estola.

_-Se siente.. demasiado bien... _

Pensó un poco decepcionado por aquellos pensamientos tan indecentes que empezaba a tener y que le corrían todo su ser. Su cuerpo era cálido, su cabello parecía ser un jardín repleto de jazmines en plena primavera, su piel era tan suave y clamaba porque alguien lo poseyera. Ella suspiró. El corazón del youkai latió tan rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho, podría haber jurado que ella había podido sentir el roce de su masculinidad que había sucumbido ante aquellos deseos y el cual palpitaba por saciar todas sus ganas y poder tener un encuentro sexual con aquella humana... pero eso... eso era lo que lo detenía, era una inmunda, débil, maldita humana.

El amanecer llegaba mas pronto de lo que él se imaginaba o mas bien de lo que él quería. Los rayos del sol se colocaban por la vieja ventana de la casa aquellas cortas horas habían pasado volando, se levantó con sumo cuidado para despertar a aquella bella criatura. Esperaba que esa fuese la última vez en verla.

_-Kagome...!!!! Kagome.... _

Unos gritos la despertaron, eran sus amigos que gritaban al unísono buscando alguna pista de la desaparecida sacerdotisa que aún yacía dormida en su cama improvisada. Al abrir los ojos no pudo ubicarse de inmediato sin embargo los rastros que se colaban por la ventana del Astro Rey le hacían recordar parte de lo vivido la noche anterior. Se levantó con cierto letargo aunque a pesar de ello se sentía sumamente descansada, había dormido como nunca! Salió tranquilamente de aquella cabaña encontrándose con sus amigos nuevamente.

_-Monge Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara.. __gracias por buscarme y discúlpenme por haberlos preocupado... _Les agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ignorando por completo al 6to compañero, lo cual hizo que todos volvieran a verse un poco extrañados.

_-__Oye__ Kagome.. __porque has desaparecido así.. estábamos... _

_-Que les parece chicos si nos vamos a la aldea, las aprendices no tardarán en llegar! _Una vez mas había ignorado por completo al hanyou de ojos dorados, lo cual provocaba cierto malestar en él

_-Oye Kagome, pero que demonios te pasa eh?!!!!_ Reclamó fuertemente Inuyasha ante la actitud de la pelinegra

_-Quieres.. Que te lo diga?_ Le preguntó volviéndolo a ver con una gélida mirada, todos se hicieron para atrás temiendo alguna reacción violenta de la chica

_-Estoy seguro que algo ha hecho Inuyasha..._ Empezó a indagar el pequeño Shippou, los otros acompañantes simplemente asintieron, todos ya sabían que rumbo tomaría aquella discusión o mas bien cual sería el motivo.. Kikyo

_-Cállate maldito enano... Tú no sabes nada..._ Reclamó casi balbuceando al pequeño Shippou quien se escondía detrás de Sango atemorizado pensando en alguna paliza que le daría Inuyasha.

_-A dónde estuviste anoche Inuyasha??!_ Kagome sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta ¡La sabía demasiado bien! Pero con eso Inuyasha sabría a que se refería, su reacción no se hizo esperar abrió sus ojos de par en par recordando su encuentro furtivo con Kikyo la noche anterior ¿sería posible que Kagome lo hubiese seguido? Cuando estaba con Kikyo sus sentidos se nublaban y lo mas seguro es que no hubiese detectado su presencia o siquiera su olor.

_-A ver.. Respóndele a la señorita maleducado!!!_ Le gritó muy enojado Miroku dándole un fuerte coscorrón con su báculo, Inuyasha no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que quedarse callado.

_-No sabes que responder... esta bien.. no te preocupes, ya no seguiré molestándote con lo mismo de siempre... _Le dijo resignada con su mirada nublada por el llanto que le recorría su alma.

Kagome no podía seguir en aquel lugar, se dirigió rápidamente a la aldea no quería que nadie la viera llorar pero había algo que la atormentaba, sus propias palabras... "no importa lo que pase.. yo.. permaneceré a tu lado..." ¿En realidad podría cumplir aquella promesa? ¿Podría seguir en aquel juego en donde ella pretendía que Inuyasha no pasaba en las noches con Kikyo? ¿En realidad... podría seguir esperando por el amor de Inuyasha?

La mañana pasó como cualquier día, Kaede y ella les enseñaban a las pequeñas discípulas a controlar y manejar sus poderes espirituales, desde un árbol Inuyasha simplemente la observaba y la cuidaba. Ella había tomado una decisión era exactamente el mejor tiempo para irse a descansar unos pequeños días a su casa. Le informó de su decisión a su amigos y a la anciana Kaede y tomó su equipaje y se marchó al pozo sin embargo Inuyasha no la dejaría ir, no sin antes hablar con ella tranquilamente.

_-Que hacías con Sesshoumaru?_ Preguntó de una sola vez antes que ella terminara de cruzar el pozo, ella permaneció callada e inmóvil ella no tenía porque responder semejante pregunta sin antes que él respondiera la suya, pero... ella simplemente no se atrevía a hacerla _-Toda tu ropa huele a él..._

_-Y a ti que te importa?_ Preguntó despectivamente siempre dirigiendo la mirada a aquel pozo mágico que la llevaba de un lugar a otro.

_-Cómo que qué me importa?! Que clase de pregunta es esa Kagome.. sabes perfectamente que me... importa todo lo que haces..._ Aceptó con un poco de vergüenza, esas palabras dolieron en lo mas profundo del corazón de la miko ¿Por qué tenía que decirle esas palabras que tanto coraje y decepción le causaban? Él... nunca había entendido.

_-Inuyasha... se... que fui yo la que decidió estar siempre a tu lado... pero tampoco podemos negar lo que el destino nos espera _El hanyou no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, aun si sabía a donde iría el tono de aquella conversación.

_-Lo... siento... Kagome... _Pidió el perdón de la joven miko de cabellos negros y aunque no podía darle la cara ella notaba lo arrepentido que estaba, ella sabía que no quería hacerle daño, por lo menos no lo hacía a propósito, sabía que era algo contra lo que no podía luchar.

_-No te preocupes... me voy... _Dijo introduciéndose mas al pozo, aquellas palabras entre los dos habían sido confusas pero al mismo tiempo decididas.

_-Hasta que horas piensas salir? _Elevó su voz despectivamente, Kagome no se había percatado que alguien los escuchaba detrás de un árbol, sin embargo el olfato del hanyou era difícil de engañar, aquella persona no pensaba salir por la orden de aquel inmundo y despreciable mitad bestia y... mitad... ¿humano?


	4. 3 Deseos

Gracias por los comentarios a Blackspotmaggie & AZUL D CULLEN, me animan a seguirlo subiendo chicas.. gracias n___n

**Nota de la autora**: Recuerden el Fic trae lemon en cada capitulo. Cuando sea lemon suave (o por ejemplo insinuaciones) solamente pondré "lemon I", si es un poco mas fuerte (como mas besos, caricias o insinuaciones mas fuertes y detalladas) dejaré "Lemon II", si ya es mucho mas fuerte y bastante específico (algo así como descripciones del acto en sí) dejaré "Lemon III"

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos, pues Sesshoumaru fuera siempre el protagonista de la historia, Kikyo se hubiera quedado muerta desde la primera vez y no hubiera andado vagando, Sesshoumaru hubiera derrotado a Naraku para conseguir su venganza... pero Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

**///CONFUSIONES Y DESEOS///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**Episodio 3. Deseos. **

**-Lemon I-**

_-Piensas que puedes darme órdenes Inuyasha?_

_-No te estoy dando una orden, simplemente te hice una pregunta.. Sesshoumaru... _

Cualquier comentario impositivo que alguien le hiciese resultaba ser una orden para él a lo cual no estaba acostumbrado, pero había una duda que rondaba en su cabeza y lo mas probable es que fuese la misma pregunta que le haría su hermano menor en unos instantes.

_-"Qué haces aquí?"_

Si.. esa era la pregunta que tanto atormentaba su cabeza ¿Por qué el Señor de todos los youkais, el respetado y majestuoso Sesshoumaru tendría que estar en aquella aldea repleta de inmundos y despreciables 'humanos'? bah! No tenía que responder a aquella estúpida interrogante, empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de su hermano menor, Inuyasha sabía que aquella plática quedaría inconclusa así como muchas que había tenido con él.

Su esfera de luz envolvió por completo al mayor, ya era hora de regresar a su palacio y a sus tierras; ya se había asegurado que 'ella' se encontraba bien... 'ella'... ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en 'ella'? Seguía sintiendo su aroma recorriendo todo su ser, el solo pensarla hacía que su sangre hirviera por completo y ardiera en deseos por poseerla. ¡Pero qué cosas pensaba, era una idea absurda! El encuentro entre un humana y un youkai como él solo provocaría un final lamentable y repulsivo, un hanyou... un mitad bestia y un mitad demonio repudiado por ambas sociedades e inclusive repudiado por él mismo. Pero también había una solución mas a ese problema.. Ya lo tenía decidido, no iba a seguir pensando mas en aquello y desgastándose la vida por algo con lo que no podía luchar "su instinto sexual". Lo había decidido, ella sería su mujer en esos momentos, después de todo él no era de la clase de youkai que se establecía con una familia o en un hogar, un youkai como él tenía que andar en muchas batallas, arriesgando su vida era imposible quedarse en una vida tan sedentaria.

Su sentido del olfato era increíblemente agudo además que poseía ojos en donde nadie lo sabía, había muchos youkais sirvientes de él, inclusive mas pequeños que Jaken que le servían para ser sus informantes. Casi 10 días habían pasado desde que no había sentido el olor de aquella miko ¿En donde podía estar?

***************

_-Te encuentras un poco desesperado por ella, no es así Inuyasha?_ Preguntaba con un poco de inquietud en su rostro, ella sabía cuál era la respuesta y a pesar que no quería escucharla de los labios de su ser amado no le quedaba mas remedio que preguntar. Los dos se encontraban recostados en un gran árbol fuera de la aldea pero cerca de la cabaña en donde siempre se encontraban para tener sus encuentros pasionales, en esa noche simplemente se habían quedado atrapados por el resplandor de la luna llena.

_-No Kikyo... te equivocas..._ Mentía solo un poco, ella y él habían tomado una decisión aunque les hubiese costado demasiado aceptarla, solamente esperaba volverla a ver para saber si podrían seguir siendo amigos.

_-No me mientas... se lo que ella significa para tí... _Le espetó con mucha dificultad separándose del abrazo que los unía y volteando su rostro tratando de retener sus lágrimas de dolor.

_-Mi deseo siempre ha sido protegerlas y no hacerles daño mas sin embargo es lo único que he conseguido y de ahora en adelante quiero enmendar ese error... _Kikyo no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Inuyasha, por un momento la ternura que salían de sus labios la habían confundido, estaba segura que él había tomado la decisión.. pero en realidad quería escucharla?

***************

Kagome sabía que había permanecido en su época mas tiempo del que había dicho... pero había algo extraño... ahora... Inuyasha no había llegado a su casa reclamándole su tardanza... esto le entristecía demasiado... miró por la ventana de su habitación hacia la pagoda tratando de localizar alguna clase de poder sobrenatural, pero sus intentos no tuvieron resultado alguno, elevó su mirada hacia el cielo encontrándose con una media luna, a pesar que era luna llena una extraña nube la había tapado haciendo que una fracción se oscureciera imitando un cuarto creciente... su corazón vibró tan fuerte que parecía haber sido un tambor en plena acción, la perla que ella llevaba en la bolsa de su pantalón de dormir también dio un pálpito, ella para evitar tentaciones de demonios se la había llevado hasta su propia época en donde nadie la pudiera encontrar, pero aquella perla no dejaba de vibrar junto con su corazón, no sabía lo que significaba pero decidió mejor ignorarla y dormir una vez mas en su cómoda cama.

El sueño parecía ser algo imposible de lograr esa noche, su cabeza daba vueltas como una película cruel y despiadada, la imagen de aquellos dos haciendo el amor la atormentaba día y noche pero dentro de esos pensamientos había encontrado una solución a aquel pesar que tanto sentía en su corazón, talvez eso era lo que le pedía la perla, quizás le rogaba por utilizar y pedirle un deseo con eso desaparecería de aquella época y ya no necesitarían de sus poderes espirituales. Si... esa parecía ser una fantástica idea... revivir por completo a Kikyo para que dejase de ser un cadáver viviente y convertirse en una humana por completo para que pudiera vivir felizmente con... que difícil se le hacia el solo pensar en su nombre, aceptar aquella realidad que desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás se venía negando. Kikyo había muerto para seguir a Inuyasha al otro mundo, ese era un amor sincero dentro de todo y una verdad innegable. Ella inclusive pensaba en renunciar a ser sacerdotisa para ser una mujer común y corriente... la mujer de un hanyou, lo cual a muchos podía parecerles una completa locura ya que esas barreras entre hanyous, youkai y humanos no debían de romperse, pero ella lo entendía a la perfección. ¡¿Qué demonios era lo que tenía aquel chico de cabellos plateados para trastornarlas de esa manera?! Era una locura! Pero si lo pensaba mas detenidamente era un acto de amor puro por parte de ella, entregar su vida para que él fuese completamente feliz al lado de su verdadero amor, era imposible que la perla se manchara con maldad o egoísmo en ese proceso y simplemente desaparecería, con eso ella tendría que regresar a su propia época... a su vida..

Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas que aun no recobraban su color habitual _¡Que patética soy! _Pensó mientras se tiraba a su cama tomando entre sus brazos una de sus almohadas y entregándose finalmente al sentimiento de dolor y aceptación. Pero aquel llanto tendría que esperar un poco mas, ya que en esos momentos comenzó a sentir una presencia extraña. Se levantó de su cama secándose su dolor, se dirigió hasta su ventana en donde podía visualizar todo el templo, para su sorpresa vio como del lugar en donde se encontraba el pozo sagrado salía una poderosa presencia era maligna pero a su vez no lo era, frunció el ceño para tratar de enfocar mejor, ¿podría ser algún youkai u otro tipo de mounstro? O simplemente

Los minutos iban pasando a paso de tortuga y ella aún no conseguía conciliar ese descanso que tanto necesitaba... ya llevaba muchas noches de esa manera, algo la angustiaba, le oprimía el pecho a un punto de no poder respirar, era imposible quedarse tranquila esa última noche en su casa, decidió que lo mejor era regresar, quizás aquella angustia podría ser el presagio de alguna advertencia. Lo había decidido! Se vistió con su ropa tradicional, tomó su mochila y se dirigió al pozo de las dimensiones, pero se detuvo...

_-No.. otra vez... no deseo encontrármelos...-_ Susurró suavemente casi llorando recordando como un par de días atrás había visto a... aquellos dos en posiciones tan comprometedoras. Tenía miedo, el mismo miedo que había sentido tiempo atrás al momento de perderse en el bosque de Sesshoumaru... volteó su mirada afuera de la pagoda en donde se encontraba el pozo y la luna desde aquella posición conservaba su cuarto creciente. Si... aquella figura le recordaba al hermano mayor de Inuyasha... en aquella ocasión cuando había dormido en la cabaña pudo sentir como su cuerpo la abrazaba y la calentaba... _-Pero que cosas pienso! Sesshoumaru nunca haría algo así... _

Sin embargo aquel pensamiento que iba dirigido a cierto youkai en especial tranquilizó un poco la ansiedad que sentía y que oprimía su pecho, en esos instantes en que el pozo la transportaba de un lugar a otro los recuerdos se fueron apoderando de ella, cuando conoció a Sesshoumaru, cuando iba cambiando y nadie lo notaba ella si lo hacía, cuando ella misma descubrió que Rin viajaba con él a pesar que tenía fama que detestaba la presencia de los humanos, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro inclusive extrañada por aquellos pensamientos que tenía. Finalmente había llegado a la época de las guerras civiles. Subió por una escalera de lazo y madera tirando su gran bolsón primero, al salir se encontró con alguien que la esperaba con su espalda recostada en un árbol con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

_-Te tardaste..._

_-No.. sabía... que tú me estabas esperando Sesshoumaru... _Dijo con profunda sorpresa al encontrarse con alguien que nunca se imaginó, la perla volvía a palpitar al unísono con su corazón.

_-Quien eres humana? _Aquella pregunta la desconcertaba, pero sobre todo porque tenía que llamarla 'humana'? Era lo mismo cuando conoció a Inuyasha, siempre la trataba de 'hey tu' nunca por su nombre.

_-No se a que te refieres, pero si no piensas llamarme por mi nombre entonces yo tampoco te dirigiré la palabra _¿Cuando alguien había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera? Se movió rápidamente hasta quedar cerca de ella casi rozando sus labios, ella estaba sorprendida de la velocidad que podía tener un youkai de sangre pura.

_-No tienes miedo? _

_-De que habría de tenerlo? Se que tú no eres un ser despiadado o insensible..._

_-Hablas como si me conocieras..._

_-No lo hago muy bien, pero tus acciones siempre han demostrado que no eres una persona insensible, solamente que... eres orgulloso e impredecible.._

_-No piensas correr o pedir ayuda?_

_-A estas horas no creo que valdría la pena, además no creo que estés aquí para hacerme daño... por cierto.. que haces aquí Sesshoumaru? _

Eso mismo se preguntaba él, ya eran dos veces que la iba a buscar y aún no entendía el porqué. Solamente sabía que su sangre hervía con solo pensarla, su cuerpo vibraba con tenerla tan cerca, sus deseos sexuales se volvían incontrolables con aquel delicioso y afrodisíaco aroma que desprendía todo su ser. No quiso responder aquella interrogante, no tenía porqué hacerlo. La tomó de su pequeña cintura con su mano izquierda y la haló hasta que su cuerpo rozara con el de él, se inclinó un poco debido a la diferencia de altura y con su mano derecha tomó la quijada de la chica para guiarla hasta su boca. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par aún sorprendida por la acción del youkai ¿Era posible que 'eso' estuviera pasando?


	5. 4 Excitacion

Les dejo el siguiente capítulo.. Gracias Azul y Inuyany por esos ánimos.. saluldos,

**Nota de la autora**: El Fic trae lemon en cada capitulo, uno suaves, algunas insinuaciones y otros algo fuertes y específicos, así que cada quien lee bajo cuenta y riesgo propio.. YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDS! Cuando sea lemon suave solamente pondré "lemon I" si es un poco mas fuerte dejaré "Lemon II" si ya es mucho mas fuerte y bastante específico dejaré "Lemon III"

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente escribo por y para diversión..

**///CONFUSIONES Y DESEOS///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**Episodio 4. Excitación. **

**-Lemon III-**

Bajó su mano hasta llegar a rodearla por completo y así poder tenerla mas cerca de su cuerpo, sus pechos perfectamente proporcionados golpeaban contra los de él haciendo que su 'masculinidad' creciera mas, ella aún se preguntaba si era lo correcto dejarse llevar por aquel deseo. Se separó de un solo golpe tratando de respirar.

_-Qué... haces...?_

_-Retirémonos de aquí.. no creo que sea el lugar mas correcto para los dos..._

_-Solamente eso? Piensas que debo de seguirte como una fiel sirviente porque 'ese' es tu antojo? _Le preguntó indignada pero ¡Qué se creía! ¿Se entregaría a él así nada mas? Había algo con lo que claramente no podía discutir, era guapo, con una presencia que no pasaba desapercibida, pero el tacto con las mujeres parecía no ser una de sus cualidades.

_-Eres extraña...cualquier mujer moriría por estar conmigo_

_-Pues yo no soy 'cualquier' mujer... además, ya te lo había dicho Sesshoumaru, no pienso seguir hablando mas contigo si no me llamas por mi nombre... K.A.G.O.M.E., recuérdalo si? _Ella se dio la media vuelta recogiendo su bolsón que en algún momento lo había tirado cuando él la besó.

Siguió caminando esperando que él fuera tras de ella, pero eso no sucedió. Faltaban un par de horas antes de amanecer por lo que decidió ir a un lugar cerca de la aldea en donde estaban unas aguas termales, su intención era no despertar a nadie ya que asumió que a esa hora todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Dejó a un lado su bolsón sacando una toalla. Tiró a un lado toda su ropa quedándose completamente desnuda, poco a poco se fue introduciendo en aquel estanque de agua perfectamente caliente y se sentó.

_-Eres un tonto... _

Reclamó en voz alta mientras pasaba su dedo índice derecho rosando su labio superior recordando como se habían unido con los de él, luego continuó rozando su labio inferior con su dedo mayor mientras lo recorría sensualmente bajando por su cuello hasta llegar en medio de sus pechos, sus pensamientos eran desbordantes, los movimientos de sus manos jugando con sus pechos imaginándose que eran los de él la excitaban como nunca antes lo había hecho, era algo nuevo con lo que ella estaba experimentando, al parecer su cuerpo... tenía sus propios propósitos que sin saberlo eran los mismos que el del youkai. Sin embargo la presencia de alguien alertó sus sentidos abriendo sus ojos de un solo golpe mientras tomaba su arco con una flecha.

_-No vengo a hacerte daño.. Kagome..._

_-Se... shoumaru..._

Finalmente la había llamado por su nombre eso la había sorprendido, inclusive había sido más rápido y de una mejor manera de lo que lo había hecho Inuyasha, pero hasta el momento no se había percatado de algo hasta que el chico se sonrojó y la vio de pies a cabezas como quien saborea un dulce prohibido... ¡Aún estaba desnuda y al descubierto! Al darse cuenta de ello se tiró nuevamente al agua para poder cubrir su cuerpo dándose la media vuelta ya que aunque el agua tapaba su desnudez pero lo cristalina de la misma dejaba siempre ver todo.

_-Pero.. que haces aquí????? _Preguntó con mucha vergüenza cruzando sus dos brazos para tapar sus pechos

_-Sabías que había alguien siguiendo el olor de la perla? _

_-Que?! A dónde? No puede ser..!!! Cómo pude haberme distraído??!!! _Se reclamaba mientras veía la forma de salir de aquel lugar sin que el youkai la viera demasiado

_-No te preocupes, ese mounstro ya es historia... _Le dijo con su clásica serenidad _'porque no continuas con lo que estabas haciendo mejor?'_ ese era el pensamiento que tenía, aún se seguía reprochando por haberla interrumpido develando así su presencia.

_-Ah... bueno.. te... lo agradezco entonces Sesshoumaru... Podrías darte la vuelta por favor..._ Preguntó con cierta vergüenza y sonrojada casi de pies a cabeza.

_-Por qué habría de hacerlo si la vista es tan.. perfecta?_

Ella no esperó que esa fuese su respuesta y sin darse cuenta él ya se había arrodillado para quedar frente a frente, la tomó de la barbilla dándole un beso, pero éste era diferente al anterior, era tierno, con sentimiento, suave... ella se dejó guiar por aquel golpeteo que sentía en su interior, él no quería presionarla pero tampoco podía resistir semejante tentación, era increíblemente hermosa y su aura despedía un ternura incomparable, quería esperar a que ella estuviese lista y que fuese ella quien lo incitara a hacerle el amor, pero era imposible luchar contra sus propios deseos! El solo hecho de la palabra lo hacía mas delirante ¡Esperar! Pero por kami, podía morir si esperaba un segundo mas, pero ella no era una youkai, de hecho era alguien a quien casi no conocía o frecuentaba, todas las hembras que metía en su lecho prácticamente eran ellas quienes le rogaban por una noche de pasión, para todas era un gran honor el estar con él en la cama, pero aquella chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, los humanos... eran difíciles de descifrar.

Siguió introduciendo su lengua masajeando la de ella con mucho cuidado, a pesar que sus manos querían recorrer aquellos volcanes que estaban a punto de hacer erupción su cordura lo detenía, por lo que procedía simplemente con acariciar su rostro.

_-Q...ue... que... deseas de mi.. Sesshoumaru?_ Preguntó agitada y un poco excitada separándose gentilmente de aquel beso que la dejaba sin aliento, era la primera vez que alguien la besaba de esa manera.

_-Lo sabes perfectamente..._ Respondía susurrándoselo al oído para seducirla mas

_-No quisiera pensar que solamente para eso me quieres... _

_-No pienses demasiado entonces... sólo déjate llevar..._

El continuaba con sus besos que recorrían su cuello, ella simplemente cerraba sus ojos tratando de sentir al máximo las caricias de aquel youkai hermano de Inuyasha... ¿hermano? Abrió los ojos de par en par aún excitada por los tiernos besos de Sesshoumaru, pero aquello era algo que empezaba a perturbarla...

_-Qué te sucede? _Preguntó seriamente pero sin detener sus acciones

_-Sesshoumaru... antes... de estar contigo.. necesito resolver.. ciertas cosas... en la aldea... _Respondió jadeante, el chico se separó.

_-Y esas 'cosas' tendrán algo que ver con el estúpido hanyou ese? _Preguntó despectivamente

_-Si.. he tomado una decisión y tengo que hacérsela saber a mis amigos... _

El chico se levantó de un solo golpe aquel tema era algo que simplemente frenaba aquellos sentimientos de lujuria y pasión por la mujer de su hermano menor, simplemente ¿se conformaría con ser el plato de segunda mesa? Le daba rabia saber que había pasado por aquel hanyou primero antes que por él, pero en realidad podría reclamar una cosa tan estúpida e infantil como aquello?

_-Me voy entonces.. luego hablaremos... _

_-Oye.. espera Sesshoumaru.. ¿Cuándo... nos volveremos a ver? _El chico se detuvo sin volverla a ver, tenía que 'apaciguar' aquel deseo que sentía en su ser ¿en realidad solamente era lujuria por poseer aquel cuerpo lo que sentía? En realidad... ¿no habría algo mas?

_-Cuando estés decidida a aceptar tus sentimientos _Dicho esto desapareció, ella simplemente suspiró *_Es mucho mas temperamental que cualquier hombre que haya conocido_* pensó un poco decepcionada mientras terminaba de darse su baño 'relajante' aunque mas que eso bien le había servido para despertarse y poner en alerta sus sentidos.

Regresó a la aldea sonriente, mucho mas que en ocasiones anteriores. Ese día paró los entrenos de las chicas aprendices y decidió irse a encontrar con una persona, Inuyasha no dejaba de seguirla y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Antes de llegar al lugar a donde se encontraba Kikyo ella se paró tratando de tomar fuerzas, pero el recuerdo de cierta persona le daba toda la valentía que necesita. Llegó hasta sentir la presencia de Kikyo y le suplicó a Inuyasha que saliera de su escondite. Su idea, su deseo... se centraba en ellos dos... hacer desaparecer la shikon-no-tama de aquel mundo reviviendo a Kikyo por completo. Los dos se sorprendieron ante aquel regalo que gentilmente les brindaba la miko, sin embargo la miko mayor aún no estaba segura de aquella decisión, debería de pensarlo.

Los días habían pasado, el insomnio que cargaba consigo Kagome aún era insoportable y para su desgracia Kikyo aún no decidía aceptar su propuesta y a su vez Kaede tampoco estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión tan peligrosa. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Sesshoumaru?

_-Tengo.. que aceptar mis sentimientos... _Susurró por la bajo y para si misma.

El ocaso de aquella tarde había terminado y ella se encontraba demasiado lejos de la aldea como buscando algo... o alguien. Su corazón vibró tan fuerte que pudo sentirlo recorrer en todo su ser.

_-Se...sshoumaru..._

Dijo preocupada, pero porqué tenía aquella sensación???


	6. 5 Desesperación

Gracias a Goshi, Azul y Karina Natsumi que se han tomado un tiempecito de dejar su comentario, me sentía triste de no poder completar los 3 comentarios pero ahora Karina me alegró el día... ella puso el comentario faltante para subir el siguiente capítulo.. espero lo disfruten!!! Recuerden.. mis comentarios personales en el review...

**Nota de la autora**: El Fic trae lemon en cada capitulo, uno suaves, algunas insinuaciones y otros algo fuertes y específicos, así que cada quien lee bajo cuenta y riesgo propio.. YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDS! Cuando sea lemon suave solamente pondré "lemon I" si es un poco mas fuerte dejaré "Lemon II" si ya es mucho mas fuerte y bastante específico dejaré "Lemon III" si no trae nada de lemón entonces pondré "cero lemon"

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente escribo por y para diversión..

**///CONFUSIONES Y DESEOS///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**Episodio 5. Desesperación. **

**-cero lemon-**

Después de aquel encuentro con aquella humana sus sentimientos se habían confundido por completo, pareciera como si ella le importase mas de lo que se imaginaba, no simplemente era poseerla, sino que sentía algo mas por ella. ¿Para qué seguirse atormentando por ello? Lo mas fácil era hacer lo que tanto sabía, ignorar la situación.

_-Amo Bonito... _Llegaba su fiel sirviente, Sesshoumaru se encontraba en su habitación, era un cuarto grande con una cama de igual tamaño, asimismo tenía un balcón en el cual él pasaba casi su mayor tiempo los últimos días.

_-Ya lo sé... _Dijo por lo bajo de su hombro, el pequeño sirviente se limitó a hacer una reverencia ¡cuánto temía algún regaño de parte de él! _-Dile a todos que se preparen, esta noche tendremos una batalla._

Como era de esperarse al ser un youkai tan poderoso y tan rico, los demás de su misma especie le tenían envidia y nunca desaprovechaban la oportunidad para hacerle daño e intentar robarle sus tierras, las cuales siempre defendía con todo su honor. Aquella noche no sería la excepción. Su máximo rival, un youkai errante de las tierras del norte había recolectado odio y sirvientes por todo aquellos lugares haciéndose de un ejército poderoso, esa noche tenía un plan infalible... Esa noche... sería su derrota.

Salió en rumbo a una batalla por sus dominios, habían demasiados youkais, unos débiles y otros casi tan poderosos como él, su meidou zanpaktou era casi invencible, pero el 'casi' era lo que afectaba.

Las horas pasaban y el cielo casi revestía nuevamente con los rayos del Astro Rey que en esta ocasión serían de un color carmesí intenso. La pelea era monstruosa, su magnitud era solo permitida por los mismos youkais. Sesshoumaru se abría paso con todos sus poderes para poder llegar hasta aquél que tanto lo odiaba y lo había desafiado, su objetivo estaba cerca, pero antes que pudiera llegar mas a él sintió como dos pequeñas molestias le impedían caminar, eran dos pequeños youkais que se habían prendido de sus dos piernas, los despreció por completo mientras empezó a girar como un remolino la fuerza fue tal que los dos salieron volando y con su látigo los hizo desaparecer de un solo golpe. Avanzó otro poco pero el mismo caso sucedió una vez solamente que esta vez era su espalda y su cintura el objetivo de aquellos pequeños, el mismo movimiento fue hecho por Sesshoumaru mientras los destruía en el aire al momento en el que se soltaban. Al terminar su acción pudo divisar como su enemigo los controlaba como si fueran bombas explosivas ordenándoles al mover dos de sus dedos. Esta vez no dudaría. Avanzó rápidamente hasta él atravesándolo con su espada.

_-Eres un... maldito.. Sesshoumaru... pero no.. creas.. que ganarás... _Replicó con dificultad mientras escupía sangre.

_-hmp.. deberías de ver y sentir antes que estés cantando tu victoria._

_-El que.... debería de ver mejor... eres tú.. idiota... _Al decir eso pudo sentir como 3 littles youkais estaban en su espalda mientras uno estaba en su pecho clavando una pequeña espada en su corazón.

_-AMO SESSHOUMARU!!!!!! PROTEJAN AL AMO SESSHOUMARU _Gritaba Jacken con desesperación, pero para su mala suerte el enemigo los empezaba a superar en número mas no en poder pero no los dejaba avanzar, lo extraño para todos es que su amo no sangraba y mas extraño aún, él no sentía ningún dolor. Intentó tomar aquella espada que lo había atravesado pero al tomarla con sus manos se disolvía volviéndose miles de partículas de luz.

_-hmp.. nunca pensé.. que te convertirías... como tu padre... eres un.. idiota... al enamorarte de una humana... _Abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Qué poder tenía aquella espada que no le había provocado ningún dolor, pero que había podido indagar su corazón?

_-Maldición.. Kokoro´s No Tenshi... _Susurró mientras aquel demonio se reía burlonamente.

_-Veo.. que conoces esta espada... por mas que lo intentes... no podrás llegar a tiempo a salvarla... ella.. morirá esta madrugada... y con su muerte... la shikon no tama será mía y así... podré derrotarte... _Al terminar de decir esto aparecieron dos youkai mas a la par de él para ayudarlo a salir de aquel lugar.

Sesshoumaru empezó a sentir una desesperación en su corazón, su mente le mostraba lo que estaba por suceder, cientos de youkais de todo tipo invadían la aldea en donde se encontraba Kagome, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y que mataban a muchos de ellos, Kagome terminaba perdiendo la batalla cuando varios youkais atravesaban su pecho muriendo instantáneamente, ellos tomaban la perla huyendo de aquel lugar mientras Inuyasha sostenía el cuerpo de inerte de la chica. Esa era una de las habilidades de aquella espada, podía indagar en los corazones de quien atacaba buscando la mas grande debilidad en su corazón, su mas grande temor... su mas grande miedo... Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le obedecía _'Maldición... Kagome...' _Se reclamaba en su mente, su corazón latía a mil por horas... No podría llegar... ¿sería que ella... moriría tal y como lo había visto en aquella visión? Pero.. ¿porqué le interesaba tanto? Ella era una simple humana, la shikon no tama era responsabilidad de los humanos y él como youkai no tenía nada que ver en esos asuntos, pero.. ¿porqué su pecho le decía lo contrario?

*************

Eran casi las 4 de la mañana y para Kagome era difícil conciliar un sueño profundo, lo cual le había pasado desde muchas noches atrás. El recuerdo vago de estar acostada junto a la calidez de Sesshoumaru le traía un poco de paz, sin embargo no era el suficiente para poder estar tranquila.

Un latido fuerte entre su corazón que latía al unísono con la perla la despertó de un golpe, salió de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede sumamente preocupada, el cielo se había tornado entre un color morado y carmesí debido a la cantidad de youkai que lo habían invadido. Kagome tragó grueso, todo aquello se habría podido evitar si Kikyo hubiese aceptado su propuesta de unos días atrás, pero no! Ella era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo.

_-Señorita Kagome... la anciana Kaede y yo podríamos hacer una barrera de esa manera no llegarían hasta la aldea_

_-No se preocupe Monje Miroku... _Dijo ella tranquilamente mientras tomaba unas ramas de un árbol que estaban en el suelo y las enviaba en 4 diferentes direcciones, una la tomaba Kirara con Sango, otra Shippou, otra Inuyasha y la última se la quedaba ella, al estar todas clavadas en el suelo en los 4 puntos cardinales murmuró un conjuro que solamente ella pudo escuchar, al hacerlo una barrera se levantó desde aquellos 4 puntos formando una cúpula que protegía toda la aldea y a sus habitantes. Los miles de youkais intentaban pasarla pero eran purificados con solo tocarla.

_-Kagome se ha vuelto mas poderosa de lo que imaginábamos... _Pensó Inuyasha sorprendido al igual que todos quienes observaban como ella podía mantener esa barrera con tanto poder espiritual.

No era difícil para ella poder proteger a la aldea y a sus habitantes, se había prometido que no sería débil, había entrenado con todo lo podía, imaginando conjuros, practicando, caer casi muerta al borde del cansancio para poder ser mas fuerte, pero en esta ocasión había algo con lo que no contaba. Un youkai casi de la misma estatura de Sesshoumaru se acercó a la barrera sin tocarla pero asegurándose que la dueña de la perla lo pudiera ver muy bien. Sus ojos se fijaron en ella como si se conocieran, un extraño presentimiento surgió en la joven miko.

_-Oye Kagome.. lo conoces? _Preguntó Inuyasha con mucho cuidado y un poco de rabia

_-No.. jamás en mi vida lo había visto..._

_-Pareciera como si él te quisiera hablar Kagome... _Dijo con cierto de miedo en su voz Shippou que se encontraba en el hombro izquierdo de la sacerdotisa.

_-Tienes idea de quien soy...??? _Preguntó gritando para asegurarse que ella lo escuchase.

_-No... _Respondió secamente y sin darle importancia, él simplemente sonrió maliciosamente ladeando su labio al izquierdo.

_-Soy el amo y señor de las tierras del norte y de ahora en adelante también el nuevo amo de las tierras del este... _Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquella afirmación, esas tierras pertenecían a Sesshoumaru ¿Cómo podría proclamarse aquel youkai el 'nuevo amo'? -_Mi nombre es Yakishumaru... recuérdalo siempre porque tendrás dos opciones, convertirte en mi esclava junto con la perla de shikon y conservar tu vida o entregármela y morir defendiéndola! ¿Qué decides?_

_-Que estás loco! Cómo supones que yo podría aceptar semejante propuesta absurda! Mejor vete por donde regresaste y prometo no purificarte... _Reclamó ella muy molesta, aunque había algo mas que le molestaba, que no la dejaba en paz, ¿porque aseguraba ser el amo de las tierras del este?

_-Cómo quieras entonces... _Aquel youkai era hermoso, su cabello era largo y naranja como los rayos de una puesta de sol, sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda penetrante, su piel era blanca como la nieve y su cuerpo era increíblemente grande, fornido y muy guapo, de esa manera había engañado a muchas mikos, mujeres, youkai convirtiéndolas en sus esclavas para luego matarlas y alimentarse de su sangre. Eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer con aquella chica. Bajó su mirada siempre con una sonrisa maliciosa, dos littles youkais aparecieron ante ellos llevando a un prisionero... era.. Sesshoumaru... se podía ver como sangraba por todos lados y se encontraba inconsciente.. ella abrió los ojos de par en par.. no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían _-Podría mejorarte la oferta... tu vida y la perla.. a cambio de la de él.. sino.. lo verás morir ante tus propios ojos.. _Dudó.

_-Sesshoumaru!!!! _Gritó Inuyasha, era imposible que alguien lo hubiese capturado y al mismo tiempo tenerlo en aquel estado tan deplorable, vio como Kagome iba avanzando poco a poco casi sin pensarlo para llegar a atravesar la barrera que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado.

_-Kagome.. no.. detente.. no puedes entregarte... _Le suplicó Sango mientras Shippou también intentaba detenerla. Ella reaccionó.

_-Puedes tener mi vida Yakishumaru, pero no a la perla... _

_-Y de que me sirve solo tu vida eh?! Hmp.. eres una inútil _Dijo con mucho desprecio mientras hizo un gesto con su cabeza para indicarle a sus sirvientes que podían matar a Sesshoumaru, en ese instante dos de ellos rebanaban su cabeza separándola de su cuerpo. Ella se soltó de Shipphou tirándolo por un costado, corrió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le brindaban y atravesaba fácilmente la barrera, todos sus compañeros quedaron atónitos viéndose unos a otros como ella exponía su vida por tratar de salvar a Sesshoumaru.

_-Kagome.. Kagome... _Gritaban Inuyasha y Sango mientras intentaban seguirla pero el monje Miroku se interponía entre ellos y la barrera con su báculo sagrado para impedirles el paso.

_-No se atrevan a pasar esta barrera, si lo hacen, su vida correrá peligro_

_-Pero Su Excelencia... Kagome... ella no podrá con todos esos mounstros _Todos elevaron su mirada al cielo ante las palabras de la exterminadora, se encontraba repleto, nunca antes habían visto una cantidad igual de youkais ni inclusive cuando peleaban con Naraku.

El rostro de la miko expresaba dolor, rabia, tristeza ante los actos cometidos por Yakishumaru. Unas lágrimas salieron cuando ella llegó al cuerpo inerte de Sesshoumaru, la imagen era demasiado fuerte, su cabeza había sido cortada por completo y la sangre carmesí salía a borbotones por su cuello, cosa que a ella no le importaba ni le daba asco pero si le provocaba un tremendo pesar, tomó uno de sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su cara, su pecho... su corazón estaba destrozado... Ese era el momento que estaba esperando el youkai.

_-ATAQUENNNN!!!! _

Elevó su voz y su vista al cielo mientras todos los youkais que estaban en espera se dirigían al pecho de la chica como aquella visión se lo había enseñado a Sesshoumaru. Sus compañeros, a pesar que pudieran perder su vida, al ver esto no perdieron mas tiempo y decidieron salir del campo de energía pero no contaban con que ella la había reforzado no permitiendo que nadie pudiera salir o entrar solamente la misma persona que la había creado... derramó un par de lágrimas mientras los veía con dulzura siempre sosteniendo la mano de Sesshoumaru... una vez mas.. se había rendido... simplemente aquella mirada indicaba su despedida.


	7. 6 Recuerdos

Gracias Lady Death06, Goshi y mi querida Inuyany (quien se había desparecido jejejeje) por continuar leyendo.. espero sus comentarios y recuerden, mis personales se encuentran en el review!

**Nota de la autora**: El Fic trae lemon en cada capitulo, uno suaves, algunas insinuaciones y otros algo fuertes y específicos, así que cada quien lee bajo cuenta y riesgo propio.. YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDS! Cuando sea lemon suave solamente pondré "lemon I" si es un poco mas fuerte dejaré "Lemon II" si ya es mucho mas fuerte y bastante específico dejaré "Lemon III" si no trae nada de lemón entonces pondré "cero lemon"

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente escribo por y para diversión..

**///CONFUSIONES Y DESEOS///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**Episodio 6. Recuerdos. **

**-cero lemon-**

* * *

_-General Inu-No! La espada ha desaparecido _Un sirviente del gran demonio perro Inu-No Taisho se inclinaba ante su presencia llevando su puño derecho al pecho en señal de reverencia y respeto.

_-Está bien.. ahora lárgate..._ Ordenaba molesto el gran youkai.

_-Me preocupa que haya desaparecido Inu-No _Externaba con preocupación una mujer de cabello plateado largo en dos colas.

_-No te preocupes mi Reina, no pasará nada, una espada como esa jamás podrá hacernos daño... _Expresaba con tranquilidad.

_-De que hablan Padre?_

_-De nada importante Sesshoumaru _Respondía de inmediato su madre tratando de disimular su preocupación, aquella mujer era increíblemente bella de un cabello plateado y largo igual que él.

_-No creo que sea conveniente ocultarle la verdad mi amada Reina, además como repetí anteriormente esa espada nunca podría hacernos ningún tipo de daño _Aseguraba una vez mas mientras se acercaba al que era su único hijo, hasta el momento.

_-Será tu decisión entonces Inu-No, aunque como tu dices, es imposible que una espada con esas habilidades le pueda hacer daño a alguien como nosotros _La expresión de aquella mujer era despiadada, orgullosa, no en vano el gran General Demonio Perro la había elegido como su mujer para poder procrear a su mas grande heredero, Sesshoumaru.

_-Verás Sesshoumaru, cómo tu ya lo sabes todos los youkais siempre luchamos entre los mas fuertes para obtener poder, riquezas, vida eterna y gloria, por lo que siempre andamos buscando como derrotar a como de lugar al enemigo _El chico asentía, su inexpresión en el rostro era casi igual que la de su padre _Sin embargo hay ciertos youkais idiotas que se enamoran de humanos_

_-Humanos? _Preguntó con una expresión de asco y repulsión, aquella idea era casi una blasfemia para él _¿__Porqué un youkai como nosotros podría juntarse con un inmundo humano?_

_-Por lo que dije anteriormente hijo, porque son unos idiotas _hablaba sin pensar que a él mismo le podría llegar a pasar aquella situación.

_-Creo que eso es algo que nunca podré entender _Dijo con desgano

_-En fin, como te seguía diciendo, cuando eso sucede de la unión entre un youkai y un humano provoca como resultado un hanyou, un mitad bestia y un mitad humano repudiado por ambas sociedades, pero también en ese momento los youkais se vuelven vulnerables y pueden perder trágicamente sus vidas _Le explicaba su padre

_-Y porqué un youkai como nosotros podría perderlo todo por un humano? Aun no lo entiendo! _Preguntaba seriamente aún no entendiendo aquella historia que aparentemente le preocupaba a su madre.

_-No lo sé hijo, pero como sabrás es lo peor que le pudiera suceder a un youkai especialmente a uno como nosotros, somos magnánimos, poderosos, no necesitamos de un humano mas para que destruirlos y despreciarlos_

* * *

Su corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho, quería volar a la velocidad de la luz o por medio de alguna tele transportación para así poder llegar más rápido y detener aquello que acababa de ver, pero era imposible, iba lo más rápido que podía... sabía que había perdido tiempo al no poderse mover debido a los efectos secundario de la espada, pero al instante en que pudo hacerlo había salido disparado en rumbo a la aldea de Kagome dejando a Jacken a cargo de su propia batalla. Aquellas imágenes en su mente no dejaban de atormentarlo, ver cómo todos aquellos youkais atravesaban el cuerpo de la chica y su inmundo medio hermano sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de la chica era algo que lo atormentaba demasiado...

-_Resiste_... _voy en camino_..

Pensó pero aquellos recuerdos de su infancia vividos con su padre y su madre no dejaban de atormentarlo, no podía recordar muy bien, aquello había pasado cientos de años atrás él aún estaba muy pequeño quizás unos 12 años en edad humana, su padre era un gran guerrero temido por todos, humanos, youkais, hanyous, era despiadado, cruel, como debía de serlo, ni siquiera soñaba ni pensaba en meterse con la madre de Inuyasha.

_-No puedo detenerme a pensar en aquello!!!! _

Se reclamó una vez mas por distraerse de esa manera, pero había algo... quizás era su subconsciente el que no dejaba que se concentrara de la manera que él quería, o inclusive quizás eran mas efectos secundarios de la espada.

* * *

_-Desde tiempos de mis abuelos había escuchado de esta espada la cual no resulta ser tan poderosa si no hay un humano involucrado... _

_-Un humano.. involucrado? A que te refieres Padre? _Preguntaba con mucha curiosidad.

_-Cómo ya te lo he explicado, en algunas ocasiones los youkais se denigran enamorándose de un humano _El chico asentía _Pues bien, cuentan que hace miles de años existió una pareja de youkais, una de las mas poderosas, puras, ricas y hermosas de toda nuestra historia, pero él cometió el error de enamorarse de una esclava humana, al hacerlo abandonó a su esposa. Ésta completamente enfurecida entregó su vida a miles de demonios para fabricar una espada, una que lo pudiera hacer sufrir el peor dolor que nadie se pudiese imaginar, era esta espada de la que hablábamos con tu madre hace unos ratos... Kokoro´s No Tenshi... La espada del corazón del ángel _

_-Alguna espada imponente me imagino.. _Lo interrumpía con un poco de discreción

_-Te equivocas Sesshoumaru, a simple vista es una espada cualquiera que, inclusive pareciera ser mas una daga que una espada _Le explicaba su padre.

_-Y como siendo tan insignificante podría causarle el dolor que ella quería? _El chico no entendía, pero le resultaría mas difícil de comprender de lo que él creía ya que él carecía de aquellos sentimientos que lo podían volver vulnerable, amor, cariño, protección...

_-Porque al clavarse en el corazón del youkai traidor la espada le transmitía todos sus sentimientos a su dueña mostrándole__ la __mayor debilidad del que alguna vez fue su amado... la manera en que podía matar a aquella humana por quien la había dejado _Inu-No Taisho hacía una pausa, esas eran leyendas que había escuchado desde que él estaba inclusive en una edad menor que la de su hijo, pero en aquellos días esa historia había sonado nuevamente lo que había provocado que él enviara a varios de sus subordinados para poderla encontrar, para su desgracia no habían obtenido el resultado deseado.

_-No le encuentro lo maravilloso ni tenebroso a esa espada_

_-No te lo creas, no es solamente eso... sino que al mismo tiempo paraliza a la víctima logrando darle todo el tiempo necesario al atacante para poderse encontrar con la humana deseada y matarla, en esos momentos en que la espada lo paraliza le muestra exactamente en su mente las imágenes de cómo será asesinada volviéndolo loco de la desesperación... _Una locura temporal, una necesidad imperante de salvar a la persona amada.

_-Entonces... ataca su corazón y su mente, mas que su cuerpo_

_-Así es... eso era lo que quería aquella youkai _Aseveraba el gran General

_-Y ella logró su cometido?_

_-Si... cuando aquel youkai pudo salir de su trance corrió lo mas que pudo para tratar de salvar a su mujer humana, pero no lo consiguió, solamente encontró su cuerpo destrozado y al verlo, lo envolvió y lo cegó su dolor al extremo de suicidarse por haberla perdido... ella con eso había conseguido lo que tanto deseaba... Su venganza... _Su corazón se estrujó al recordar aquella historia, a pesar que era un youkai pero tenía muchos mas sentimientos que cualquier otro.

_-Pero también da una ventaja... _Interrumpió su madre, consiguiendo una expresión de duda en la cara de su marido

* * *

No se había percatado, pero la pelea con los soldados de Yakishumaru había sido mas peligrosa de lo que él mismo creía, un hilo de sangre seguía el mismo recorrido que él, pero no era algo en lo que se podía detener a pensar.

_-Maldición Kagome..!!! REACCIONA!!!! Haz algo!!! No te quedes simplemente esperando tu muerte... _

Pensó desesperante, aquella historia de su padre era cierta, la desesperación que provocaba en su mente aquellas imágenes de la muerte de Kagome lo podían volver loco, la ira, la impotencia eran sentimientos que lo iban sofocando. Aún quedaban un par de minutos para que Sesshoumaru pudiera llegar a la aldea... pero ¿la encontraría aún viva? Su corazón latió fuertemente, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

_-Una ventaja? _Preguntaba Inu-No, eso era algo que nunca antes había escuchado.

_-Así es... Al clavar la espada en el corazón de la víctima si la humana también comparte ese cariño, esa devoción, ese amor y esa misma pasión que el youkai pueden conectarse a un nivel de compartir sus pensamientos... _Explicaba ella.

_-Alguna especie de telepatía? _Preguntaba Sesshoumaru.

_-Así es... _Aseveraba su madre.

_-Cómo lo sabes? Nunca antes había escuchado esa parte de la historia... _Preguntó con mucha duda reflejada Inu-No.

_-Esta espada ha matado a cientos de parejas youkais y humanos, pero tenía esa falla, una falla que solamente una pareja pudo encontrar... él en su desesperación gritaba en su mente y aquellos pensamientos llegaron a la humana, de esa manera ella se pudo salvar... a partir de ese momento los dos empezaron a compartir un lazo que nunca entendí... _Terminaba de explicar, a Sesshoumaru aquella parte de la historia nunca le había interesado, se retiró para seguir entrenando, eso era lo que valía en realidad... ser poderoso por sus propios medios.

* * *

_-Tele...patía? _

Su corazón nuevamente vibró... pero al mismo tiempo se reclamó, ¿¡porqué no había escuchado a su madre en ese entonces?!


	8. 7 Poder

**Nota de la autora**: El Fic trae lemon en cada capitulo, uno suaves, algunas insinuaciones y otros algo fuertes y específicos, así que cada quien lee bajo cuenta y riesgo propio.. YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDS! Cuando sea lemon suave solamente pondré "lemon I" si es un poco mas fuerte dejaré "Lemon II" si ya es mucho mas fuerte y bastante específico dejaré "Lemon III" si no trae nada de lemón entonces pondré "cero lemon"

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente escribo por y para diversión..

**///CONFUSIONES Y DESEOS///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**Episodio 7. Poder. **

**-cero lemon-**

Ella seguía tirada en el suelo con el cuerpo inerte de Sesshoumaru, necesitaba seguirlo tocando para demostrarle a su cerebro por medio de su tacto lo que sus ojos le confirmaban, que él en realidad estaba muerto a pesar de lo que inclusive podía sentir. Una lágrima rodó por su dulce y gentil rostro mientras volvía a ver a sus amigos con sonrisa, triste, nunca antes la habían visto sonreír de aquella manera. Estaba resignada.

_-Ella... se está despidiendo _Se acercó Kikyo al grupo para confirmar aquellas sospechas que todos tenían pero que nadie quería decir, aunque nadie lo supiera pero ella vigilaba desde lejos las acciones de Kagome para poderla ayudar.

_-Kagome!!! Kagome!!!! _Gritaba desesperado el hanyou peliplata que quería atravesar aquella barrera pero aunque quisiera no podía hacerlo, era demasiado fuerte inclusive para él.

_-Maldita humana!!! Pero no te preocupes que en un segundo estarás en el infierno con ese desgraciado youkai!!!! ATAQUEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!! _Yakishumaru se mofaba de aquel sentimiento que tenía la chica y sobretodo que sabía que con aquello tendría asegurada su victoria, si ella moría la barrera cedería y podría entrar hasta donde guardaba la perla y ninguno de ellos era rival para él, esa era su carta del triunfo.

_-Maldición.. Kagome..!!!! Kagome...!!!! Resiste!!!!!! _Gritaba a mas no poder en su mente el gran youkai

_-Sesshou... maru? _Mencionaba su nombre suavemente sin que nadie lo notase, ella estaba segura, había escuchado su voz en su cabeza, sería que él se estaría despidiendo? O simplemente el dolor le estaba cegando la razón?

_-Puedes sentirme Kagome? _

_-Puedo.. escucharte... porqué estás en mi cabeza? Si tu.. tu estás... _

_-No lo estoy.. todo es una trampa... Kagome.. defiéndete.. mata a Yakishumaru... _

_-No.. no puede ser posible.. además el verdadero Sesshoumaru jamás me llamaría por mi nombre _Ella aún no lo podía entender, tomó el brazo del youkai y nuevamente se lo llevó a su rostro, él lo había comprendido.. gracias a la espada había obtenido una conexión mental y sentimental con aquella chica, esa podía ser la clave para salvarla era la telepatía de la que alguna vez le había hablado su madre, pero como podría hacer para que ella lo comprendiera? En esos momento se reprochaba de no haber seguido escuchando aquella historia.

_-Humana.. no quieres vivir? Porqué deseas tanto morir? Que hay en tu corazón? Te he salvado en mas de una ocasión y aun así dudas de mi? _El cambió su tono en su mente, se volvió arrogante, orgulloso, seguro de si mismo, simplemente magnánimo como su padre se auto describía y como Kagome en realidad lo conocía.

_-En realidad... eres.. tu?_

_ -Crees que al gran Sesshoumaru lo derrotaría tan fácilmente un youkai tan débil como este? Despierta maldición!!! Defiéndete...!!!! Demuéstrame que no eres otra maldita, débil y tonta humana!!! Demuéstrame que eres una mujer digna y poderosa!!!_

Ella reaccionaba saliendo de aquella visión que le había mostrado falsamente Yakishumaru a través de su corazón por culpa de la espada, de pronto vio como aquel cuerpo que creía que era de SU youkai tomó una nueva apariencia, una que nunca antes había visto, no era él.. todo había sido un engaño, pero aquellos mounstros estaban demasiado cerca como para poderlos esquivar.

_-aléjense... _susurró pero nadie le hacía caso por lo que tuvo que elevar mas su tono de voz para darse a escuchar _ALÉJENSE DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!_

Junto con aquella potente voz una bola de energía espiritual concentrada salió de su cuerpo, tenía la misma potencia que el viento cortante pero era parecida a la bola de luz de utilizaba Sesshoumaru para transportarse, era poderosa, con ella iba purificando a cualquier mounstro que se le atravesara, Yakishumaru no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y antes que lo hiciera fue tocado por aquella fuerza espiritual haciéndolo desaparecer junto con todo su ejército, la espada Kokoro's No Tenshi a pesar que había desparecido al haber sido incrustada en el pecho de Sesshoumaru caía desde el cielo y se clavaba al suelo. Nadie creía lo que estaba pasando, ¿De donde había sacado tanta fuerza Kagome?

_-Ella... ha superado todas las expectativas.. _Susurró Kikyo sumamente sorprendida.

_-Que ha pasado Kikyo? _Preguntaba aún muy sorprendido el peliplata.

_-Ella... encontró la fuerza en su corazón y la utilizó purificándola hasta convertirla en su arma mas poderosa... desde hacía mucho tiempo veníamos trabajando en eso, pero nunca antes la había podido canalizar tan bien _Interrumpía Kaede que iba acercándose al grupo viendo como la barrera que la sacerdotisa había creado iba desapareciendo como si fuesen miles de partículas.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por semejante acto, por lo que nadie se acercaba a ella... no sabían que hacer, ella aún permanecía inmóvil, ni ella misma creía lo que había pasado en esos momentos, pero empezaba a perder la razón ya que no veía por ningún lado a Sesshoumaru, giraba su cabeza a todo lo que le daba tratando de encontrarlo pero él no se hacía visible, eso le dejaba una duda, estaba muerto en realidad. Cayó de rodillas inevitablemente queriendo llorar.

_-Lo lograste..._

Una voz fuerte, varonil y profunda se encontraba detrás de ella, ella lo sabía, sentía su olor, su calor, su pasión que se desbordaba solamente con decir aquellas palabras. Se paró despacio dándose la media vuelta para encontrarse con aquel youkai de cabellos plateados, no era una ilusión, no era su imaginación la que le estaba jugando alguna treta, era él en realidad.. era Sesshoumaru.

Quiso salir corriendo para abrazarlo, pero él se veía cansado, se veía... diferente. El corazón de Sesshoumaru dio un fuerte golpe el cual ella lo sintió, se habían unido, ahora podían estar juntos inclusive con el pensamiento. Se sintió momentáneamente feliz, en ese momento lo aceptaba, si.... estaba enamorado de aquella humana, cerró sus ojos y cayó desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, pero aún así se encontraba feliz de haberla visto con vida y no encontrarla destrozada en los brazos de su hermano.

_-Sesshoumaru!!!!! _

Gritó desesperada, no era posible lo que estaba viendo, corrió para tomarlo en sus brazos y al hacerlo sus manos se llenaron de sangre, una herida cerca de su costado estaba abierta y parecía como si la vida se le escapara por ella. Inuyasha tuvo un increíble _deja vu,_ su padre había muerto de la misma manera, tratando de salvar a su madre, pero eso no pasaría, no mientras a Kagome lo pudiese ayudar, los ojos de Kagome habían mostrado un brillo singular al momento de encontrarse con su medio hermano, él lo había entendido y no podía reclamarle absolutamente nada, no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo, a pesar de todo... era su amigo y la apoyaría en lo que su corazón le dictara.

_-No!!!! _Gritó Kikyo que salía detrás de la sombra de su hermana menor, todos volvieron a verla extrañados.

_-Cómo que no Kikyo? Acaso yo.. no podría hacerlo? _Preguntó Kagome con visibles gotas cristalinas que salían de sus ojos.

_-No... claro que puedes hacerlo, pero no debes... si lo haces, la perla se manchará con tu egoísmo y corroerá tu corazón... es eso lo que quieres? _Tal parecía que aquellas dos mikos hablaban por alguna especie de clave la cual todos los demás no podías entender.

_-Y a ti que te importa!!!??? Es casi lo mismo que deseaba hacer contigo y con Inuyasha... no es un acto manchado de odio.. no es como si fuera Onigumo queriendo convertirme en un youkai para destruirte o algo así _Gritó con mucho dolor en sus palabras.

_-Pero de que demonios hablan??!!! _Preguntó un desesperado Inuyasha.

_-Kagome.. quiere utilizar la perla para salvar la vida de tu hermano... _Explicó brevemente Kikyo.

_-Y si es así QUE?! Qué te interesa a ti? No ya tienes a Inuyasha?!! _Todos guardaron silencio, aquella parecía ser una pelea de mujeres enamoradas en la cual nadie podía meterse, pero había alguien escondido entre el pelaje de Kirara, que al sentir cierto comezón en su cuerpo empezó a rascarse con su pata trasera izquierda haciendo que el huésped saliera de improviso.

_-Señorita Kagome.. aún hay una esperanza de salvar al Señor Sesshoumaru!! _

_-Pulga Myoga!!!! _Gritaron al unísono todos los presentes sorprendidos de su presencia, la cual no parecía ser extraño que la develara después de pasado el peligro.

_-A que se refiere viejo Myoga? _Preguntó preocupada y con leve destello de esperanza mientras se iban acercando todos a Kirara para escucharlo mejor.

_-Podemos llevarlo a su mansión, allí la Bruja Kamiyorama podría sanarle la herida... ella es una bruja al servicio del Señor Sesshoumaru, ella siempre ha curado exclusivamente de sus heridas._

_-Entonces no perdamos tiempo!!!! Sango.. por favor... préstame a Kirara si?? Inuyasha... Monge Miroku ayúdenme a colocarlo encima de Kirara _Todos simplemente seguían las órdenes que daba con cierto tono de desesperación, Inuyasha lo había comprendido... él había decidido quedarse con Kikyo para no seguir lastimando mas a Kagome, ella por su parte había decidido entregarle su corazón a su medio hermano mayor, ¿podría juzgarla? No... no podía bajo ningún concepto, lo único que deseaba es que ella fuese feliz.

_-Kagome... _Detuvo la marcha de la chica la joven miko, ella no dijo nada solo se limitó a observarla _Lleva la espada Kokoro's No Tenshi contigo... estoy segura que la necesitarás para ayudarlo a revivir... _Le dijo mientras le entregaba la espada que había caído clavada en el suelo, todos quedaron sorprendidos al enterarse que Kikyo conocía la historia de aquella espada tan insignificante a simple vista, Kagome no dudó en tomarla.

_-Kikyo... te encargo para mientras el cuidado de la perla... Vamos Viejo Myoga tú me guiarás a donde se encuentra el palacio de Sesshoumaru _Exigió la joven mientras lo tomaba con dos de sus dedos, Myoga vociferaba toda clase súplicas para que lo pudieran rescatar pero nadie le prestaba mucha atención, ya que Kikyo empezaba a contar lo que sabía de aquella espada. Pero el miedo en el corazón de Kagome era grande, Sesshoumaru iba mal herido, tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo... pero si aquella bruja no hacía nada por él, ella... si lo haría...


	9. 8 Celos

Tanto tiempo dejé pasar???? No lo puedo creer! Yo creo que debieron haber pensado que ya había abandonado por completo la historia, pero NO! Todavía hay mas!!! Sorry por la tardanza, pero estaba obsesionada con SOLO SE QUE TE AMO y se me había escapado por completo este otro... Gracias **Inuyany **por ese gran apoyo que me das.. te quiero mucho... también gracias a **Azul D Cullen **a quien extraño muchísimo sus cortitos pero entusiastas comentarios y a **Goshi** a quien también tengo mucho tiempo de no leerla! Recuerden, como siempre, mis comentarios personales están en el review...

**Nota de la autora**: El Fic trae lemon en cada capitulo, uno suaves, algunas insinuaciones y otros algo fuertes y específicos, así que cada quien lee bajo cuenta y riesgo propio.. YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDS! Cuando sea lemon suave solamente pondré "lemon I" si es un poco mas fuerte dejaré "Lemon II" si ya es mucho mas fuerte y bastante específico dejaré "Lemon III"

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos, pues Sesshoumaru fuera siempre el protagonista de la historia, Kikyo se hubiera quedado muerta desde la primera vez y no hubiera andado vagando, Sesshoumaru hubiera derrotado a Naraku para conseguir su venganza... pero Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

**///CONFUSIONES Y DESEOS///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**Episodio 8. Celos. **

**-lemon I-**

A Myoga no le quedaba mas remedio que tranquilizarse y mientras tanto le explicaba a Kagome lo que sabía de la espada, ella iba entendiendo un poco porqué había podido escuchar en su mente la voz de Sesshoumaru y porqué al tenerlo tan cerca su corazón había vibrado como si se hubiese metido en su propia alma uniéndose por completo. Myoga temblaba del miedo solamente de pensar en el recibimiento que tendrían, una humana en los terrenos del gran Lord Sesshoumaru, era difícil el imaginárselo. Unos minutos mas pasaron antes de llegar cerca de la mansión del gran youkai, vieron varios cadáveres tirados en el suelo era difícil distinguir quienes eran del bando de Sesshoumaru o del bando de Yakishumaru, pero los que estaban vivos se percataron de la presencia de alguien que tenía una sangre particularmente 'deliciosa' aquel sentimiento de furia y deseo los fue invadiendo hasta que llegaron a apuntarle con cada una de sus espadas, al ver esto Myoga no dejó de sentir cierto pánico.

_-DETÉNGANSE!!!! _Ordenó furioso Jacken mientras todos bajaban sus arcos y flechas. Kirara aterrizó sin ningún percance.

_-Jacken!!! Necesitamos de su ayuda...!!!! Por favor... según lo que dice el viejo Myoga la b__ruja Kamiyorama puede salvarlo!!!! _Gritaba desesperada la chica, Jacken quien conocía perfectamente a su amo, sabía que aquella humana inclusive era mas importante para él de lo que era Rin... tenía que ayudarla e introducirla al castillo.

Sesshoumaru seguía en la espalda de Kirara quien iba custodiada por otros dos youkais y Jacken. Entraron directamente a la habitación del amo y señor y con un poco dificultad lo colocaron en su cama, minutos después aparecía aquella mal llamada 'bruja' que podría salvarlo tirando las puertas de la habitación para hacer notar su presencia.

Aquella youkai era hermosa, alta, su piel blanca y tersa, su cuerpo era increíblemente y absurdamente bien proporcionado, solamente llevaba un pequeño top en su pecho el cual mas parecía la parte alta de un bikini y que por supuesto dejaba ver a todo esplendor sus senos para gusto de algunos y para disgusto de algunas como Kagome que se quedaba sorprendida al observar de pies a cabeza aquella divina youkai. Su cabello era de un color Rojo intenso, sus ojos eran de color claro, su boca era pequeña y la llevaba pintada haciendo juego con su cabello. Llevaba una minifalda que mas bien parecía un taparrabo que le cubría su parte delantera y trasera pero al descubierto sus muslos y caderas, en su ombligo figuraba tres piercing los cuales se perdían en su tan moldeada cintura, no llevaba ningún tipo de calzado simplemente sus tobillos eran portadores de pulseras con varios dijes de luna como la que figuraba en la frente de Sesshoumaru.

_-Por mil demonios! Qué hace esta humana con el amo Jacken? _Preguntó con sumo desprecio viendo a aquella sacerdotisa de aspecto tan extraño. Aún la mente de Kagome estaba divagando pensando que aquella mal nombrada 'bruja' sería una mujer pequeña, de aspecto grotesco y de escasos cabellos así como lo era Urazue, jamás pensó que sería una youkai tan hermosa y peligrosamente atractiva.

_-Deja de hacer preguntas sin importancia! Lo único que interesa es que tienes que salvar al amo!!! _Ordenaba molesto el pequeño youkai.

_-Eres una 'pequeña' molestia como siempre Jacken! Pero tienes razón, al final de cuentas nunca le hago caso a la basura _Kagome sintió como en ese momento su sangre se calentaba a un punto de querer matar a aquella mujer que la trataba con tanto desprecio, pero debía de imaginárselo, así eran los youkais, además no tenía caso reclamarle, solamente sería una pérdida de tiempo, tiempo que quizás Sesshoumaru no tenía. Guardó silencio.

La mujer se acercó a Sesshoumaru quien seguía acostado en su inmensa cama desangrándose poco a poco, pero a aquella mujer eso no la preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, una pequeña costura en su herida y él se recuperaría en un par de minutos, él tenía esa facultad... pero no.. había otra cosa que le preocupaba, había un aura alrededor de él que solamente ella podía ver, era como si su propio veneno se lo estuviera carcomiendo desde las entrañas, era un aura completamente oscura, algo proveniente de algún pacto demoníaco, se quedó pensativa llevando su pulgar izquierdo a su boca mordisqueándolo con cuidado.

_-Y qué? Solo eso piensas hacer? Verlo como muere???!!! _Preguntó indignada y furiosa aquella sacerdotisa, un youkai escolta de la bruja se acercó a ella para tomarla del brazo fuertemente y sacarla de inmediato de aquel lugar, pero sus intentos fueron completamente inútiles, al tocarla aquel youkai se purificó de inmediato convirtiéndose en miles de partículas. Kagome se sorprendió, debía de suponer que inconcientemente su poder se había incrementado para protegerse en aquella tierra en donde una vez casi perdía la vida.

_-Creo que subestimarte es un error niña! _Su mirada había cambiado, ahora había cierto temor en ella, si aquella chica de vestimenta tan extraña perdiera el control de sus emociones los purificaría a todos en un instante, inclusive a su mismo amo _Tranquilízate eh? O es que acaso de donde tu vienes las personas como yo no examinan primero a sus enfermos?_

_-En eso tienes razón, talvez tu método sea diferente, aunque espero que sea efectivo.. discúlpenme.. no quería hacerlo algo a su compañero... _Se agachó en forma de disculpas recogiendo sus manos enfrente de su pequeña falda, todos simplemente volvieron a verse sin decir palabra alguna.

Pero para Kamiyorama su escolta no era mas que otro esclavo, simplemente reemplazable, los youkais no tenían ese sentimiento por sus seres inferiores, solamente por sus amos. Seguía mordiendo la uña de su pulgar izquierdo tratando de pensar como quitaría aquella aura tan maléfica y mortal, solo quedaba una solución, llevó sus manos hasta la parte trasera de su falda de donde sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido en el, tragó de un solo golpe su contenido dejando a un lado el frasquito de vidrio, llegó hasta la cama para subirse en Sesshoumaru en una posición comprometedoramente sexual mientras le quitaba su camisa y dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneados pectorales. A pesar que su amo se encontraba inconciente podía sentir su hombría que rozaba su feminidad, era un bulto que en muchas ocasiones la había hecho vibrar como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, su lujuria empezó a despertarse, quería quitarle la ropa y que la hiciera su mujer una vez mas, sus pezones empezaron a tornarse duros y a reflejarse por encima de su mal llamada camisa, cerró sus ojos sintiendo su propio deseo pero no podía perder su tiempo, agarró el frasco nuevamente con sus manos haciéndolo añicos pero con cuidado de no cortarse, tomó un pequeño vidrio y fue rasgando la piel de Sesshoumaru desde su ombligo hasta su cuello para luego ir quitando el hilo de sangre que salía de su cuerpo con su lengua, todas aquellas acciones hizo que todos se sonrojaran al grado de darle la espalda a la escena, la única que no lo hizo fue Kagome quien no podía simplemente quedarse a ver aquella escena tan erótica, tomó su arco y su flecha y con increíble rapidez la apuntó en el cuello de Kamiyorama.

_-Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo???? _

_-mmm.. la niña... está celosa no??? _Dijo con cierta ironía y jadeante mientras ladeaba su labio superior al lado izquierdo en señal de burla_sin bajarse de las caderas de Sesshoumaru __No te preocupes... no es algo que no haya hecho antes.. después de todo, por si no lo sabías además de ser la bruja personal del amo... también calenté muchas veces su cama... _

_-No tenías porqué decirlo.... _replicó entre dientes sin quitar la flecha que apuntaba su cuello

_-Ya lo sé... simplemente quería que lo supieras... además si me matas el amo morirá en menos de 1 hora... ¿crees que es conveniente hacerlo entonces? _Kagome frunció sus labios en señal de frustración mientras aquella mujer volvía a reír de forma burlona y seguía con su trabajo.

Al terminar de lamer toda la sangre que salía de la pequeña herida que había provocado pudo detectar algo, ¡el corazón de su amo había cambiado!. El semblante de la mujer cambió por completo volviendo a ver a Kagome, rabia, ira, conmoción... era algunos de los sentimientos que sentía que iba recorriendo su ser... CELOS... si... eso era... ¡¡¡CELOS!!! Un deseo incesante de matarla.. destrozarla... aniquilarla por completo, pero sabía también que no era rival para aquella sacerdotisa que a pesar que no lo parecía pero era muy poderosa, pero su amo... su adorado y apreciado amo... él... le había entregado su corazón a aquella humana... irguió su espalda volteándola a ver directamente a sus ojos, su respiración empezaba a ser entrecortada, su furia la iba dominando... no pudo mas, no resistía simplemente verla preocupada, parada junto a la cama de su amo, quien mas de una vez la había llamado para convertirla en su mujer. Se lanzó directamente hacía Kagome con cuidado de no tocarla pero si enfrentarla cara a cara.

_-TU!!! Maldita e inmunda humana!!! ¿Cómo puede ser que el amo te haya escogido para ser su mujer???!!!! _Gritó desesperada y celosa.

_-No sabría que responderte, pero al parecer mi corazón también lo ha elegido a él.... _Respondió seriamente Kagome sin bajarle la mirada.

_-Dame la espada! _Replicó aún sintiendo rabia... era preferible dejarlo morir que verlo con aquella mujer, pero nunca se perdonaría si él muriese en esa condición, estaba segura que su amo regresaría del infierno para matarla ¡que patética era!

_-Conoces la Kokoro´s No Tenshi? _Preguntó sorprendida mientras sacaba la espada de debajo de su camisa y en medio de su falda.

_-Sería una idiota si no la conociera... el sabor de la sangre del amo me lo ha indicado todo... esa espada es difícil engañarla, si no muere el humano involucrado entonces el aura demoníaca de la espada invadirá por completo el alma del youkai, de esa manera se asegura que nunca sean felices y que uno de los dos sea parte del inframundo, pero así como es el amo de fuerte ha podido resistir lo suficiente, pero a este paso no le queda mucho tiempo _Explicaba Kamiyorama.

_-Entonces Kamiyo sama, el amo... no tiene salvación? _Preguntaba Jacken con lágrimas en sus ojos pensando en lo peor, mientras se daba la vuelta al escuchar aquellas palabras de la bruja.

_-No se como has logrado salvarte maldita... de seguro el amo interfierió con ello... _Supuso ignorando por completo a Jacken.

_-Si... él y yo nos conectamos a un punto el cual no te explicaré en estos momentos pero de esa manera él pudo salvarme... pero entonces no entiendo... si dices que la espada mata a uno de los dos... cómo lograrás salvarlo? _Preguntó sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, Kagome se encontraba desconcertada y muy preocupada.

_-En realidad deseas salvarlo? _

–_Si_

_-Darías lo que fuera para hacerlo?_

_-Si.. no importa lo que sea.. ¡lo haría!_

_-Inclusive.. tu vida?_

_-Mi.. vida? _Kagome Dudó.

_-Así es... y no mientas... la espada sabrá reconocer tus sentimientos _Siguió preguntando con desprecio sabiendo que la única que podía salvarlo era la misma Kagome aunque ella no lo supiera.

_-Claro que la daría... pero... se.. que a Sesshoumaru no le gustaría que eso sucediera, sino.. que sentido tendría el que me haya salvado?_

_-hmp... eres una niña idiota.. pero tienes razón.. el amo me mataría si supiera que por salvarlo a él yo te pedí tu vida a cambio... Dame la espada!_ Ordenó elevando su voz.

_-Que harás con ella?_

_-Simplemente ayudarte a que lo salves... _Kagome no sabía que hacer, pero había una voz en su interior que le decía que podía confiar en ella, le entregó la espada lentamente, Kamiyorama la tomó con cuidado de no rozar mucho la piel de la sacerdotisa, en el instante en que la tuvo la tomó por el mango y la incrustó en el corazón de Kagome... la chica cayó simplemente sintiendo un dolor agudo en su pecho... ¿aquello... sería su fin y todo por los celos de Kamiyorama?

_-Dijis...te... que... me ayudarías.... a salvarlo.... _Reclamó mientras caía de rodillas llevando sus manos a su pecho, aquella sustancia roja y cálida empezaba a acariciar su pecho.

_-Si... así es... así que no te atrevas a sacar la espada que te producirás mas daño de lo que te imaginas _Dijo de manera arrogante irguiendo su cuerpo mientras veía como Kagome era presa del dolor que le provocaba la espada _Sufrirás como nunca antes lo has hecho... sentirás el dolor mas profundo que tu corazón pueda soportar, si tu cuerpo lo resiste... salvarás al amo... _

¿Cómo lo salvaría soportando aquel dolor que sentía que le iba desgarrando la piel? ¿En serio... moriría por salvarlo? A ella no le importaba, pero ¿y a él? Su corazón le indicaba lo contrario, él no soportaría que ella se sacrificara por su vida, era un error! Vio como Kamiyorama se iba acercando a la cama de Sesshoumaru y nuevamente se le colocaba encima de sus caderas, Kagome no podía resistir aquello, intentó quitarse la espada de su pecho pero tal y como lo había dicho antes aquella mujer el dolor era insoportable tal parecía que le arrancaría el corazón al tratar de sacársela, no le quedó mas remedio que dejarla en el mismo sitio en donde la había clavado la mujer.

_-Todos retírense!_ Ordenó la mujer

_-Pero Kamiya sama... no podemos dejarte sola con el amo.._ Le decía con cierto temor Jacken viendo a su amo incapacitado en su cama.

_-Eres una pequeña molestia Jacken, pero en esta ocasión te tengo que suplicar que se retiren todos... si no quieren perder su vida..._ El pequeño youkai abrió sus ojos de par en par demostrando la sorpresa que aquella declaración le indicaba, la pobre de Kirara se encontraba en una posición en donde no sabía que hacer, pero el anciano Myoga terminó de convencerla diciéndole que Kagome jamás se dejaría matar fácilmente y que tenían que confiar en ella.

Al salir todos de la habitación Kamiyorama se inclinó ante el cuerpo inconsciente de Sesshoumaru buscando sensualmente sus labios, sus pechos presionaban los bien formados pectorales de él, Kagome sentía como una furia y una rabia la iba carcomiendo desde las mismísimas entrañas simplemente no podía soportarlo, intentaba levantarse pero no podía, el dolor era demasiado inclusive para ella, su barrera de poder espiritual había cedido por completo, Kamiyorama se inclinó mas a su amo introduciendo su lengua en su boca, esto hizo que Kagome no pudiera mas, perdía su control y su paciencia, los celos la iba invadiendo viendo como otra mujer jugueteaba con la boca y el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, esta vez no había dolor solamente rabia y celos, quitó de un solo golpe la espada que tanto estorbo le hacía en su pecho acercándose hasta la cama en donde se encontraban, Kamiyorama la miraba de reojo no sin despegar su boca de la de su amo, por última vez.

_-Ahora.. ya estás lista!_ Dijo mientras se levantaba

_-Pero.. que.. te has.. creído maldita... _Reclamaba con mucha dificultad jadeando del dolor que aún sentía pero que trataba de ignorar.

_-Como ya te lo había dicho, solamente la bruja a las órdenes del amo Sesshoumaru... y hasta hoy.. su amante por igual... pero eso ya no tiene importancia, si deseas salvarlo de esta aura demoníaca, clava la espada en su corazón en este instante!_

_-Cla...varla? Pero.. yo... _

_-Qué?_ _No tienes suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo? _Preguntó con un tono de ironía _Tus fuerzas estarán distribuidas proporcionalmente al deseo que tengas de salvarlo, si sientes demasiada pesada la espada, es porque aún tienes dudas de tus sentimientos_ Aquello no le convencía del todo a la chica, bajaba su miraba, si... sus fuerzas parecían que se iban esfumando pero no era por la falta de deseo de salvarlo era por la sangre que se le escapaba de su cuerpo y que provocaba que su visión empezara a hacer un tanto borrosa.

_-Inuyasha... _pensó mientras imágenes del hanyou recorrían su mente, la espada volvía a hacerse pesada, parecía como si su peso fuese inclusive el doble que el de ella, era imposible levantarla.. entonces.. comprendió lo que decía Kamiyorama... Inuyasha... aún sentía algo por él... era su hermano.. podía empezar alguna clase de relación con el hermano mayor del que hasta el momento había sido su gran amor?? Tenía que responderse a si misma sinceramente, la vida de Sesshoumaru dependía de ello.


	10. 9 Intercambio

Disculpen que no había actualizado, culpen a los estudios y a FanFiction ahora también, porque no me llegó ninguna actualización de comentario y andaba depre que nadie lo había leído... pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo.. recuerden, mis comentarios personales en el review y gracias especiales a **Blackspotmaggie** y a la nueva lectora **mamori** Gracias a ambas por tomarse el tiempo de leer...

**Nota de la autora**: El Fic trae lemon en cada capitulo, uno suaves, algunas insinuaciones y otros algo fuertes y específicos, así que cada quien lee bajo cuenta y riesgo propio.. YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDS! Cuando sea lemon suave solamente pondré "lemon I" si es un poco mas fuerte dejaré "Lemon II" si ya es mucho mas fuerte y bastante específico dejaré "Lemon III"

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos, pues Sesshoumaru fuera siempre el protagonista de la historia, Kikyo se hubiera quedado muerta desde la primera vez y no hubiera andado vagando, Sesshoumaru hubiera derrotado a Naraku para conseguir su venganza... pero Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

**/CONFUSIONES Y DESEOS/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**Episodio 9. Intercambio. **

**-Cero Lemon-**

^+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.^

_-Que es eso de lo que tanto hablaban mi ama? _Preguntaba con curiosidad una niña de mas o menos 10 años en edad humana, de cabellos rojizos hasta los hombros y de un color de ojos que hacía juego con ellos.

_-De una espada muy peligrosa Kamiyorama, pero que a su vez puede ser un gran aliado de un youkai _Le comentaba brevemente la madre de Sesshoumaru a la pequeña curandera, que en aquel entonces era una aprendiz _Pero sabes? Creo que como bruja de nuestra familia es importante que sepas toda la historia de esta espada, talvez en algún momento mi hijo se encuentre con esa espada y quiera matar a algún oponente con ella, pero para eso debe de conocer tanto sus fortalezas como sus debilidades _La señora de dos colas y de cabello plateado le contaba toda la historia a Kamiyorama, ella escuchaba atentamente.

_-Pero ama, el joven Sesshoumaru jamás se enamoraría de una humana, no entiendo su preocupación_

_-Eso no lo dudo, mi hijo es inclusive mas despiadado que yo... pero los humanos son inteligentes y si él desea utilizar esta arma alguna vez debe de estar siempre adelante de ella... casi nadie lo sabe... pero cuando la pareja puede utilizar la telepatía pueden llegar a una conexión que supera cualquier entendimiento _Explicaba mientras la pequeña escuchaba atentamente.

_-Y solo al utilizar la telepatía podría salvar a la humana? _Preguntaba para extender la respuesta

_-Esa es una parte muy importante no te lo voy a negar, ya que sin la telepatía el humano en cuestión moriría a manos del enemigo, pero como esta espada está hecha para que uno de los muera si el humano se salva entonces el que morirá será el youkai el cual se verá envuelto por la alma demoníaca de la Kokoro's No Tenshi... _

_-Es decir que le comerán el alma no? _Preguntaba acertadamente Kamiyorama

_-Asi es... en ese momento nadie lo podrá salvar... ni siquiera una descendiente de los brujos mas experimentados como tu, aquel youkai estará condenado a la muerte por un humano..._

_^+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.^_

_-Condenado... a la muerte por una simple humana..._ Pensó mientras veía como ella intentaba caminar pero la espada no la dejaba, de su pecho salía sangre ella asumía que el dolor podía ser insoportable para la sacerdotisa, quería hacer algo por su amo pero ella.. no podía hacer nada... la única que podía conseguir un milagro sería la misma humana... si ella seguía dudando... su amo moriría irremediablemente _¿Cuál es tu nombre sacerdotisa? _Preguntó con desprecio

_-Ka...gome..._ Respondía con dificultad, Kamiyorama simplemente la volvía a ver con rabia y celos, aquella sacerdotisa era muy peculiar, no había nadie como ella... quizás, solo... quizás... por eso le había llamado tanto la atención a su amo, era fuerte, decidida, esa era su apreciación.

_^+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.^_

_-Entonces con la muerte del youkai en cuestión se habrá logrado todo, no?_

_-Asi es Kamiyorama, pero a veces los humanos son demasiados inteligentes y podrían conocer bien la historia.. ya que hay una solución para el youkai no muera y eso es que el humano clave en su corazón la espada, a diferencia del youkai que no tendrá dolor ninguno por la misma acción, al humano le dolerá y sangrará ya que en esos momentos tomará filo, pero no lo matará... en ese mismo instante deberá clavar la espada en el youkai que estará inconsciente, sus sangres se mezclarán y con eso el youkai despertará... _

_-Entonces lo importante será separarlos no? No dejar que sus sangres se mezclen.. _Ella asentía _Pero de cuanto tiempo dispondremos, porque si hay un humano tan inteligente como para conocer esta historia también será tan ingenioso para que nadie lo detenga_

_-Solo dispones de un máximo de 1 hora... pero eso no es todo_ Decía la gran señora mientras se sentaba en su trono.

_-Tienen que hacer algo mas? _Preguntaba con sorpresa.

_-Asi es... al despertar el youkai deberá de cerrar la herida del humano.. pero tanto como el acto del humano como el del youkai deberán salir de sus corazones, si el humano tiene aún dudas sobre el amor que siente nunca podrá empuñar la espada para clavarla en el corazón del youkai y si el youkai no está seguro de sus sentimientos aunque despierte no podrá curar la herida del humano y éste morirá desangrado_

_-Que espada tan temible ama.. es como si tuviera vida propia _Admiraba aquel gran poder la pelirroja.

_-Asi es.. dicen también que la mujer youkai que la creó dejó parte de su alma dentro de ella, es por eso que a esa espada es tan difícil de engañarla_

_-No se preocupe ama, yo protegeré siempre al amo Sesshoumaru y si en algún momento decide utilizarla con algún enemigo estaré a su lado para asegurarme que su cometido se cumpla_

_^+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.^_

_-Kagome... aún sigues teniendo dudas de tus sentimientos no? _Preguntó indignada la mujer.

_-No... es algo... que te importe... _Aquella espada se volvía mas pesada, parecía inclusive que tuviera el peso de un ser humano y se iba incrementando ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¡Si era solo una pequeña espada! Su visión se empezaba a dificultar, cada vez que estaba en alguna situación de peligro Inuyasha siempre la salvaba, pero este caso no sería de esa manera, ella misma le había dicho que no se entrometiera, aunque últimamente quien la salvaba era Sesshoumaru, era siempre él quien iba a su auxilio, inclusive casi una hora atrás cuando ella se entregaba a al espada de Yakishumaru, él la había salvado, la espada se volvía ligeramente pesada.

_-Claro que es algo que me importa, si tu no defines tus sentimientos mi amo morirá irremediablemente, aunque no me guste solamente tu puedes salvarlo... solo si clavas la espada en su corazón... pero si tienes dudas de tus sentimientos por él que ha arriesgado su vida por ti nunca podrás empuñar esa espada, no importa la fuerza que tengas... _Ella estaba furiosa, recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de su ama, de la madre de Sesshoumaru, _'El nunca se enamoraría de una humana' _pero que equivocada estaba.

_-No... no dejaré... que muera... _Se repitió reprochándose, Sesshoumaru se había comportado de una manera tierna y dulce con ella desde tiempo atrás, ella le había visto una faceta que ningún humano había contemplado antes, sus besos, sus caricias, hacía que vibrara inclusive rogando por mas del youkai, la espada en esos momentos se había vuelto completamente ligera como una pluma, ella sonrió... lo había entendido en su corazón, había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia él.

De inmediato se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo clavando la espada en su pecho en dirección a su corazón, se separó sentándose en la cama a la par del youkai para ver si reaccionaba, Kamiyorama pudo ver como el aura demoníaca estaba siendo absorbida por la Kokoro's No Tenshi, era impresionante, parecía inclusive como la succión del agujero negro del monje Miroku. Al terminar de succionar toda su maldad y que la sangre de Kagome se hubiese mezclado con la de Sesshoumaru él despertó abriendo los ojos de par en par inclusive preguntándose en su mente en donde se encontraba. Kagome sonrió. ¡Lo había salvado! Pero ella no podía mas, su visión se nublaba envolviéndola en una oscuridad completa desmayándose en el pecho desnudo del youkai.

_-Amo Sesshoumaru! Que alegría...! Está bien! _Suspiró contenta Kamiyorama derramando un par de lágrimas, lo que le había dicho su ama había resultado cierto, su amo se había recuperado y con su conciencia recobraba su habilidad para curarse las lesiones por lo que inclusive la pequeña herida que le había hecho en su pecho Kamiyorama para beber un poco de su sangre sanaba rápidamente, pero no entendía que era lo que sucedía, Kagome yacía desmayada en su pecho y aparentemente sangraba aunque no entendía de donde.

_-Que sucedió Yorama? _Preguntaba desconcertado.

_-Amo.. usted fue atacado por la Kokoro's No Tenshi y la única salvación que tenía era que la humana sacrificara su vida para salvarlo... esa fue su decisión... _Mintió... o como ella misma pensó, solo ocultaba la verdad, no le decía la otra parte importante, simplemente no podía permitir que él se quedase con Kagome, eso era... repugnante...


	11. 10 Entrega

Disculpen mi tardanza, pero creí que ya había terminado este fic y ¡OH SORPRESA! Aun lo tengo pendiente...! Pero no se preocupen que seguiré hasta terminar, de hecho lo tenía ya escrito pero no se que lo hice, el estudio _, pero bueno.. gracias a **Blackspotmaggie** por dejar su comentario tan pronto! A mi querida geme **hekate**, a **Goshi** que se me había desparecido por completo y **mamori** por continuar leyendo.. n_n, con el próximo capitulo me tardaré, ya que las ideas andan un tanto erradas y tengo que ordenarlas... (por eso odio escribir en papel, siempre se me pierde) disfruten este capitulo!

**Nota de la autora**: El Fic trae lemon en cada capitulo, uno suaves, algunas insinuaciones y otros algo fuertes y específicos, así que cada quien lee bajo cuenta y riesgo propio.. YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDAS/OS! Cuando sea lemon suave solamente pondré "lemon I" si es un poco mas fuerte dejaré "Lemon II" si ya es mucho mas fuerte y bastante específico dejaré "Lemon III"

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos, pues Sesshoumaru fuera siempre el protagonista de la historia, Kikyo se hubiera quedado muerta desde la primera vez y no hubiera andado vagando, Sesshoumaru hubiera derrotado a Naraku para conseguir su venganza... pero Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

**/CONFUSIONES Y DESEOS/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**Episodio 10. Entrega. **

**-Lemon III-**

**¡Capitulo especial!**

La mirada de Kamiyorama le indicaba a Sesshoumaru que mentía o que simplemente ocultaba algo. Acostó a un lado de él a Kagome, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla mas de lo que se veía que estaba. ¡Qué había pasado en el tiempo de su inconsciencia? Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba investigar y aparentemente la única que podría saberlo era la pelirroja.

_-No me hagas repetirte la pregunta Yorama! _

Para sorpresa de la bruja se había levantado con su habitual rapidez tomándola inclusive por el cuello, era tal la fuerza que aplicaba en su cuerpo que la elevaba unos centímetros del suelo asfixiándola.

_-La única... manera... de salvarlo... era.. que sus sangres... se mezclasen... _

_-Kagome no pudo haber sacrificado su vida por la mía, ella sabía perfectamente que no se lo permitiría!_

_-Hay... hay... una solución.. amo... _

_-Cual?_

_-Por favor... suél...teme... no... puedo.. respirar..._

_-Entonces dilo antes que te asfixies por mis garras_

_-Us... ted... puede... curarla... con su poder... de sana...ción_

_-Yo? Talvez dirás con Colmillo Sagrado?_

_-No... con.. su propia... habi... lidad.. amo..._

La chica sentía como el aire empezaba a faltarle en sus pulmones, pero sabía que aquello era el castigo que se merecía por haber engañado a su amo de esa manera, aunque podía ser muy compasivo con Kagome o cuando ella estuviese cerca, pero aún no abandonaba por completo su anterior personalidad. Pero aún así decidía soltarla, ya que de esa manera la chica no hablaba tan rápido como él deseaba y tal vez aquellos minutos podían ser vital para Kagome.

_-Habla de una buena vez Yorama! Si no deseas morir por mis garras envenenadas!_

_-Perdón... amo... _La chica intentaba pararse al caer de rodillas a punto de perder la conciencia, tosía una y otra vez tratando de clarificar su voz _Hay una solución para que ella se salve... sus poderes de curación que aplica en su propio cuerpo pueden ser aplicados a otro youkai... _

_-Esto que tiene que ver con Kagome? Ella no lo es..._

_-Pero.. hay una forma... en que ella lo sea... _

_-Hay alguna otra solución?_

_-Solo temporánea... _

_-Dila!_

La chica le explicaba con cuidado y rápidamente aquella única solución que la podría salvar, después de analizarlo un par de segundos entendía que solo había una solución y era la que Kamiyorama le exponía, tenía que intentar salvarla con sus propios poderes ¿Pero cómo lo lograría? Si bien era cierto, él podía curarse de una manera casi milagrosa nunca antes lo había intentado con alguien mas, lo que la chica le había explicado parecía ser casi imposible. Su rostro permanecía casi inexpresivo jamás podría demostrarle a un subordinado que dentro de su ser recorría algún sentimiento de... ¿temor? Si... eso era precisamente, miedo a perderla.

_-'Confía en tu instinto Sesshoumaru' _Escuchó una voz en su interior, volteó a todos lados pero sabía a la perfección que no encontraría dueño físicamente a la acción. _'Recuerda... ahora tu y yo compartimos un solo sentimiento'_

_-Sal... _Ordenó sin muchos miramientos, mientras observaba como la sangre seguía brotando del pecho de Kagome.

_-Pero amo.. si me voy.. no podré ayudarlo.. es decir, si necesita de mi.. no podré asistirlo rápidamente... _Se excusaba tontamente para no salir de la habitación pero la mirada desafiante de Sesshoumaru la hacía entrar en razón aunque ella no lo quisiera. _Esta bien amo.. esperaré afuera..._Salió resignada y mas celosa de aquella mujer que a cada minuto la hacia a un lado.

Recordó como aquella vez, cuando se la encontraba en sus tierras la tomó por su cuello enterrando sus garras en el causando pequeñas heridas en su piel, pero luego al rodearla con su cuerpo para protegerla del frío, sin querer y sin notarlo su misma aura demoníaca la cubría sanándola por completo.. todo estaba en su mente, el poder controlar aquella habilidad solo dependía de la firmeza de sus sentimientos. Tal vez lo que le había explicado Kamiyorama no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

La miró nuevamente, acostada en su cama boca arriba completamente extendida, aún la sangre recorría su pecho cayendo hasta la ropa de cama manchándola por completo, al mismo tiempo sentía un dolor agudo en el mismo lado que ella portaba su herida; el dolor se asemejaba a cien alfileres que atravesaban al mismo tiempo su piel llegando hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

_-Me amas... no es así? _Le preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su oído derecho.

_-Si... _Respondió la chica solo para que él pudiese escucharla en su mente, aún se veía que seguía inconsciente sin embargo el lazo que los unía seguía latente.

Aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza entendiendo a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer, rodeó su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos hasta llegar a su espalda, la levantó hasta que pudo sentarla recostándola en el respaldo de la cama, con cuidado fue quitándole la camisa hasta llegar a dejarla simplemente en su ropa interior, no había ningún morbo en su acción solamente seguía sus instintos que le indicaban que para sanar una herida tenía que verla primero y claramente allí se encontraba... una pequeña herida que parecía haber tocado alguna vena por la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de ella, llevó su mano derecha hasta en medio de su pecho, concentró su energía y una luz los rodeó, era su propio poder de curación, justo como se lo había indicado minutos anteriores la bruja.

Poco a poco la herida iba cerrando y sanando sin mayor complicación.

Al terminar su rostro angelical ya no mostraba aquel dolor que tanto la estaba atormentando, aquello era una buena señal, no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse a sus labios que iban recuperando su color carmesí, suavemente rozó su labio inferior mientras acariciaba gentilmente su rostro. Kagome sentía una paz interior, en esta ocasión no había temor.. abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con aquellas orbes doradas que la veían fijamente después de haber rozado con ternura sus labios.

_-Hola... _La saludó tiernamente

_-Hola... _Respondió sonrojada sin darse cuenta inclusive del estado en que se encontraba.

_-Acuéstate... _Le ordenó gentilmente mientras él hacía lo mismo a su lado derecho. Ella lo miró extrañada, en ese momento se percataba que su camisa había sufrido algún percance obteniendo como resultado su inexistencia, cruzó sus brazos para cubrir sus senos inmediatamente, interiormente aquella acción causó gracia en el youkai a pesar que su rostro le indicaba lo contrario _Acuéstate... _Le replicó nuevamente, ella siguió su orden casi instintivamente mientras se acostaba de lado dándole la espalda, él se acercó para darle un gentil abrazo y cubrirla por completo. Un aura los empezó a rodear, aquel poder del youkai se fusionaba con el espiritual de la chica, la herida empezaba a sanar del todo incluyendo las internas que tenía, era una sensación agradable, cálida, gentil que la invadía; minutos después todo había terminado, sus lesiones habían sido curadas, ellos dos permanecían en aquel abrazo.

_-Solo.. quédate un poco mas así... _Suplicó ella al sentir que él se movía, pero ahora que todo el peligro había pasado y que solamente eran sensaciones agradables las que quedaban 'un nuevo deseo' era el que empezaba a gobernar la mente del peliplata.

_-Mi deseo era que estuvieras bien... _pensó

_-Lo sé... también fue mi deseo _

Respondió en voz alta, ella lo había escuchado claramente aunque no se había percatado de la verdad, el youkai quedó sorprendido al entender que de ahora en adelante el lazo que lo uniría era mas fuerte que cualquiera que hubiese existido.

_-Tienes que descansar Kagome..._

_-Lo haré si tu estás conmigo... _

La invitación era obvia, ella lo había decidido, se convertiría en su mujer y amante a pesar de todo el mundo que los rodeaba, él igual había tomado la decisión, no era una youkai pero tenía que admitirlo... cuando el corazón toma una decisión no hay nadie ni nada que lo detenga.

Se levantó despacio llevando su pecho al descubierto pero antes debía de hacer algo muy importante. Se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola con cuidado para que nadie pudiese ver el estado en el que se encontraba la que sería muy pronto su mujer.

_-Jacken, retírense! Todo está bien ahora... _Su mirada era gélida, sombría. Jacken asintió en señal de su absoluta obediencia.

_-Pero amo... _interrumpía Kamiyorama tratando de evitar lo que sabía que muy pronto sucedería entre ellos dos _Debe de descansar, guardar reposo, además no he terminado de sanarle y..._

_-Quieres seguir viviendo y continuar bajo mi servicio Yorama? _Preguntó seriamente y cortante, ella no sabia como responder aquella interrogante lo mas lógico era que su respuesta fuese rápida y sin pensarlo demasiado, sin embargo podía tener dos repercusiones pero cualquiera que fuese la llevaban siempre a lo mismo... Sesshoumaru había escogido a la humana para ser su mujer.

_-Si amo... _Respondió finalmente luego de un corto silencio, sus lágrimas asomaron por aquellas rojas orbes pero el sentimiento de rabia era lo que mas la gobernaban.

_-Entonces haz lo que digo! Myoga, Kagome se encuentra bien, pueden irse, ella se quedará conmigo. _

Al terminar de decir aquello se dio la media vuelta y con su característica postura simplemente azotó la puerta haciendo que todos fuesen desapareciendo, sabían que el desobedecer aquella orden significaría el retarlo y obviamente aquello conllevaría a una muerte segura.

Se recostó en la puerta de cedro de la habitación viendo a la belleza pura encarnada en una mujer, aquella mujer que en un par de minutos mas sería suya. Kagome yacía sentada en la cama tapándose con la sábana blanca que había encontrado y que ahora le selección como mecanismo de defensa ante las mirada penetrantes del youkai.

_-Estas segura de tu decisión? _

_-Si.. nunca antes había estado tan segura de algo.. pero.. _

_-Qué? Tienes miedo?_

_-Si.. bueno.. no.. es decir, temo ser.. solo un juguete o un pasatiempo para ti... _El se acercó tomando su frágil mano mientras la colocaba en su pecho.

_-Después de lo que hemos pasado ¿tienes dudas aun? Simplemente siente lo que hay en mi corazón y podrás responder tu sola esa pregunta._

Ella lo hizo. Cerró sus ojos y sintió el latir de su corazón, pudo indagar inclusive en sus pensamientos despejando cualquier duda, ella lo empezaba a amar con todas sus fuerzas y dentro de todos los pensamientos él le confirmaba que también la amaba. La fue recostando suavemente sobre la cama mientras apartaba sus manos de la sábana que tapaba su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Temblaba como cual hoja de un árbol en una fuerte tempestad, lo cual no dejaba que el youkai se concentrara en sus actos, sentía como aquella era una presa, la cual devoraría sin compasión; no.. él ya no era de esa manera, en realidad aquella chica le importaba mas de lo que podía expresar, pero brindarle algún sentimiento de confianza y reconfortarla con algunas palabras, él no era así...

_-Tus besos... _interrumpía la chica mientras con cuidado y temor tomaba su rostro _Son sin duda como un suave néctar que se desliza y se impregna en todo mi ser.. me brindas calma, ternura, amor... se que si tu me besas de esa manera Sesshoumaru, todo estará bien.. _

Ella le había dado la pauta nuevamente, había leído sus pensamientos entrando hasta lo más profundo de su razonamiento, pero tenía razón, con besos tranquilizaba aquel temor que tanto reflejaba.

La tomó del rostro recostándola en forma recta en su cama, ella se prometía que no pensaría en nada más que la dulce sensación que tenía. Sus labios iban rondando en un terreno que nunca antes había explorado ni pensaba en hacerlo.

Su lengua lamía con suavidad y destreza el estómago y el ombligo de la sacerdotisa. Llegó hábilmente hasta su parte baja introduciendo su lengua y jugando con su delicado clítoris al mismo tiempo que introducía su dedo índice en el interior de la chica, no fue hasta entonces que lo supo con seguridad. Emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras él sentía la estrechez de aquella cavidad.

_-Pensé que tu ya habías sido... _

_-La mujer de Inuyasha?_

Él estaba seguro de aquello, era imposible que no fuese cierto, pero allí estaba enfrente de él, aquel virginal camino en el que nunca nadie había explorado y en donde él sería el primero.

_-No te preocupes, no te lastimaré demasiado... _

Aquella excitación se encendía al enterarse de aquella verdad. Introdujo su lengua abriéndose camino por primera vez en su pequeña cavidad logrando que ella arqueara la espalda emitiendo gemidos de placer, aquello lo encendía cada vez que la escuchaba mencionar su nombre entre jadeantes suplicas.

No dudó en ningún segundo introducir uno de sus dedos en su cavidad sintiendo aquella estrechez y la calidez de su interior, ella seguía jadeando e implorando su nombre como si fuese su último deseo.

_-Te deseo... con todas mis fuerzas.. Sesshoumaru...- _Pensó completamente excitada y a pesar que él podía entender aquellos pensamientos supo que ese era el momento indicado para introducirse en ella, no por la autorización en si, sino que su corazón vibró al mismo tiempo que el de ella autorizándole para poder proseguir.

Se acercó a su oído y suavemente empezó a lamerle su lóbulo mientras que con su mano dirigía su miembro a su pequeña cavidad, se encontraba excitado casi igual o más que ella, aunque quisiera ocultarlo su respiración y lo hinchado de su miembro lo delataban.

_-No tengas miedo.. el dolor solo será al principio, luego pasará...- _Le susurró para darle un poco de tranquilidad, ella simplemente asintió.

Con mucha habilidad se fue introduciendo lentamente, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al sentir como rompía su himen, la cálida sangre lo fue cubriendo un poco pero eso no lo detuvo ni un segundo, su empuje trataba de hacerlo lo mas delicado posible, pero aún así era difícil lograrlo. No podía negarlo, lo estaba disfrutando, su sangre youkai hervía de la excitación que lo hacía sentir, quería abordarla por completo hasta que su cuerpo no resistiera mas, pero no podía hacerle desagradable el momento, ya vendrían días en que pasaran encerrados en su habitación para poderla saborear desde la punta de su pies hasta su cabeza, el solo hecho de pensarlo lo excitaba mas y aumentaba su velocidad sin querer, era tan extraño, ella sentía un dolor muy agudo provocado por la penetración sin embargo poco a poco el placer la iba invadiendo por completo, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, sudaba y respiraba de manera agitada, en realidad aquello ¿estaba bien?

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, nunca antes había tenido una sensación igual; ¿aquello sería la reacción normal de hacer el amor por primera vez? Sin querer unas pequeñas palabras salían de su boca provocadas por la exaltación del momento _Mas... _Suplicaba entre gemidos y jadeos, Sesshoumaru no lo dudó ni un segundo y con plena libertad se introdujo por completo dentro de su ser; resultado que provocó que ella arquease la espalda gimiendo de dolor y placer _Si... _aseveró jadeante mientras rasguñaba la espalda desnuda del peliplata. Se acercó a su pecho tomando aquellos redondos senos entre su boca, lamió con placer y cuidado cada uno de sus pezones, nunca antes nadie la había profanado de esa manera ¡pero como lo estaba disfrutando!

Sintió un temblor desde adentro de su vientre que le recorrió hasta llegar a su cabeza, siento como un escalofrío agradable le iba recorriendo su ser, no tuvo mas remedio que explotar junto con él elevando su voz con un _'ahhhhh'_, no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido, pero le resultaba agradable aquella sensación. Sesshoumaru lo supo en ese instante, la chica había tenido su primer orgasmo y él había sido el responsable. Una picara sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro seguido de su propio orgasmo.

Cayó rendido a su costado, los jadeaban de felicidad, ella experimentaba por primera vez que era ser de un hombre, él nunca antes había sentido aquella sensación combinada con todos sus sentimientos, haber hecho el amor por primera vez con una humana y especialmente con ella ¡era una sensación de otro mundo! Ella era apasionada, deliciosa, su cuerpo irradiaba toda la sensualidad posible, no era como ninguna de las youkai con las que había estado, no había sido presa, sacrificio o un simplemente un juego... ella era... la indicada para él.

Los dos se abrazaron con ternura, él le dio un beso en su frente brindándole una pequeña sonrisa, Kagome se sentía la mujer más dichosa sobre el planeta. Con eso simplemente se quedaron dormidos.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado y estrellado, una de sus debilidades era irse a meditar en el balcón de su habitación, ¿quién podría decir que un youkai como él podría perderse en la infinidad del firmamento? Cambió la dirección de su mirada dirigiéndola hacia su habitación y específicamente a su cama, se encontró con una bella chica dormida, su cuerpo semidesnudo tapado solo un poco por la sábana blanca que había encontrado. Suspiró. Nunca antes había estado enamorado, no sabía que hacer, se sentía débil, impotente por cualquier pensamiento que se le atravesaba en el cual le indicaba que podía perderla, pero no podía hacer nada mas que aceptar que necesitaba permanecer a su lado para siempre.

Su pecho estaba al descubierto pero su parte baja estaba siendo tapada por su ropa interior, sus pies descalzos sentían el frío suelo y su cuerpo saboreaba la brisa cálida de la noche, había algo triste en el ambiente y no podía saber que era, una parte de él se sentía completo al haberla hecho su mujer, pero otra parte tenía dudas al respecto... ¿podría haber sido todo un error?

_-Qué piensas?-_ Preguntó curiosa la chica mientras se sentaba tapándose sus senos con la blanca sábana. Tenía muchas noches sin poder dormir y aunque solamente habían pasado un par de horas aquel sueño le resultó reparador.

_-En todo y en nada-_ Sus respuestas siempre eran tan ambiguas, ella se limitó a sonreír.

_-Ya es tiempo no?-_ Preguntó un poco preocupada, pero sabía que nada malo le sucedería si él se conservaba a su lado.

_-Si...-_ Respondió secamente, ella lo había decidido... sería su mujer por completo... pero había algo que a ambos les preocupaba, aún faltaba una parte del ritual para que ella no perdiera su vida ante la Kokoro's No Tenshi, una parte esencialmente peligrosa de la cual no sabían con exactitud cual sería el resultado final.


	12. 11 Confusiones y Deseos

No me lo van a creer! Pero se me había olvidado actualizar! Que vergüenza... espero no se vayan a decepcionar. **Geme**! Ohhh siempre me reclamas por el otro fic pero por este nunca me habias dicho nada.. jajajaja simplemente me patinó la mente.. jajajajaja pero me alegra que aún siga siendo tu favorito con el de solo se que te amo... jajajajajaja la coleccion será exclusiva para ti geme linda, ¿ya empecé no? Cuidate y gracias como siempre. **AZUL D CULLEN**, espero no rallar en el romanticismo y que se haga empalagoso, espero te siga gustando y mil disculpas por la tardanza. **goshi** ya te extrañaba amiga! ahora fui yo la desaparecida.. jajajaja ¿andas en el censo? que interesante! matar a quien? a kagome o a Kamiyorama? jajajaja no se.. se me da la parte de ser dramática así que conmigo todo puede suceder. Espero no te desanimes a comentar. **nary-uchiuzu** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic :) y espero te siga agradando. Asi que chicas.. NO PIEDRAS.. lechugas duelen menos.. jajajajaja

**Nota de la autora**: El Fic trae lemon en cada capitulo, uno suaves, algunas insinuaciones y otros algo fuertes y específicos, así que cada quien lee bajo cuenta y riesgo propio.. YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDAS/OS! Cuando sea lemon suave solamente pondré "lemon I" si es un poco mas fuerte dejaré "Lemon II" si ya es mucho mas fuerte y bastante específico dejaré "Lemon III"

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos, pues Sesshoumaru fuera siempre el protagonista de la historia, Kikyo se hubiera quedado muerta desde la primera vez y no hubiera andado vagando, Sesshoumaru hubiera derrotado a Naraku para conseguir su venganza... pero Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

**Episodio 11. Confusiones y Deseos. **

**-Cero Lemon-**

Kamiyorama paseaba de un lado a otro en el gran castillo, estaba furiosa, frustrada, triste, pero aún así nunca se resignaría a perder a su amo... a su querido amo Sesshoumaru y mucho menos con una simple y sencilla humana.

'_simple humana'_

Pensó recordando como aquella 'simple' humana casi lograba purificarla con su gran poder, ¿en realidad podría contra ella si se enfurecía y perdía el control? Suspiró mientras una caprichosa lágrima resbalaba sobre su mejilla derecha. Se tiró en uno de los balcones del inmenso castillo, mientras Jacken iban pasando por aquel lugar.

_-Será mejor que te resignes Kamiyo sama, al parecer el amo está decidido a conservarla y así como protege a Rin estoy seguro que también lo hará con la sacerdotisa- _Trataba de darle algún consuelo si a eso que le decía se le podía llamar así.

_-Déjame Jacken... el sol está por salir...-_

_-Qué? Harás tu último intento?-_

_-No tengo porque explicarme ante ti-_

_-En eso tienes razón niña malcriada...- _Reclamó con obvia molestia en sus palabras _–pero recuerda, si el amo ha tomado una decisión debes respetarla o... atenerte a las consecuencias...- _

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la hermosa bruja 'atenerse a las consecuencias', tenía que tomar una decisión, dejar todo como estaba e inclusive someterse algún día a la voluntad de aquella inmunda humana o... hacer su último intento, tal y como Jacken lo llamaba.

...

Kagome no se encontraba en la habitación, por alguna extraña razón que ni ella misma entendía, su cuerpo necesitaba levantarse, desperezarse y tener un poco mas de actividad, al contrario de lo que ella misma podía pensar que trataría de quedarse en la cama descansando, no solo por la actividad en la habitación sino por todo lo pasado el día anterior ella estaba exhausta, pero al parecer el estar con Sesshoumaru hacia que sus fuerzas se repusieran de manera sorprendente luego se preocuparía por las consecuencias de la Kokoro's No Tenshi, por lo que se encontraba dándose un baño caliente para relajarse todo lo que podía mientras el youkai se quedaba en su habitación, ocasión que aprovechaba Kamiyorama para entrar justo como lo hacia todos los días.

_-Si vienes a escupir tu veneno, será mejor que te largues por donde entraste...- _

_-No amo, solamente vengo a dejarle su muda de este día- _Expresaba con suma tranquilidad pero con su cabeza agachada, le dolía el verlo y el recordar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Luego de colocar la ropa en la cama se acercó a él para hacerle una reverencia y despedirse, pero no se iría tan fácilmente, no sin antes dejarle unas últimas palabras con las cuales tenía la esperanza que él reaccionara- _Recuerde amo... que no solo soy yo la que detesta a los humanos, hay muchos youkais seguidores y sirvientes suyos que también lo hacen, de hecho se encuentran a su servicio ya que usted también odiaba a los humanos y nunca les daba un lugar en nuestro mundo, eso lo hacia invencible...-_

Aunque no lo quería aceptar sabia que Kamiyorama tenía razón, de hecho en el momento en el que su padre empezaba a tener su relación con la madre de Inuyasha, todo se venía abajo inclusive perdiendo su propio poder y sucumbiendo ante las garras del enemigo terminando con un final deplorable, no como le correspondía al legendario General Demonio Perro, en realidad ¿podría él discutir y defender el amor que sentía por Kagome contra el mundo entero?

Miles de preguntas rondaban en su cabeza y no podía darles respuesta, por lo menos no una que a él le satisficiera.

_-Entonces... le dejo su muda amo Sesshoumaru, recuerde por favor... aún tiene una salida... todavía no se ha completado el ritual... lo sabe bien... todavía puede optar hacia otro futuro...-_ Expresó suavemente mientras se retiraba dándole a entender algo que él sabía y que tanto temía, ¿Kagome se encontraría preparada para lo que continuaba?

Estaba perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos siempre mirando al horizonte, al parecer no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que Kagome abandonaba la habitación, las palabras de Kamiyorama le quitaban cualquier sentimiento de felicidad dejándole mas dudas que respuestas ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¡Se había convertido en la viva imagen de su padre! Y aquel no era un pensamiento que le traía satisfacción o alegría, al contrario era lo peor que le podía pasar ¡una humana! Los humanos son débiles, no viven más de 80 o 90 años y en algunos casos especiales pasan de los 100, pero ellos como youkai inclusive podían vivir más de mil años fácilmente, ¿solamente pasaría un tiempo con ella? ¿Se iba a enamorar hasta el grado de perder la cabeza sabiendo que en algún momento era obvio que la iba a perder y que sucedería más pronto de lo que creía? Las mujeres inclusive podían morir en partos, ¿un parto? Hijos.. familia... ¿a que se iba a reducir todo aquello? ¡A tener unos malditos hanyous iguales que su hermano, a quien durante tanto tiempo había odiado por su raza! ¡Un hanyou! Una especie no aceptada ni por los mismos youkais o mucho menos por los humanos, una especie despreciada por ambas sociedades, ¿En realidad quería todo aquello para él? ¿Estaba dispuesto de pasar por aquel sufrimiento de pasar la barrera entre humanos y youkais? Tal y como se lo había expresado Kamiyorama sus propios sirvientes, soldados ya se estaban escandalizando simplemente con el hecho de que ella se encontraba allí, él sabía las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas que estaba formulando en su cabeza que tanto martirizaban su conciencia ¡NO! Era tajante, pero esa era la realidad, él no estaría dispuesto a hacer todo lo que se había planteado, pero había algo... en alguna parte de su ser le contradecía ese cortante no, ¿Por qué había tanta confusión, tantas dudas pero sin embargo tanto deseo por conservarla a su lado? No se encontraría en aquella confusión si aquel deseo de poseer a aquella humana no se hubiera apoderado de él, no lograba encontrar una paz en su espíritu, y el tenerla allí lo hacía más difícil.

Kagome regresaba a la habitación con una yukata de color morado y plateado, su cabello iba suelto, él la miró de reojo y se quedó asombrado por aquella belleza, si.. eso era precisamente lo que le traía tanta confusión: su deseo por ella. ¿Iba a poder el deseo que sentía por ella dominar todas las confusiones de su ser?

_-__¡Ese baño si que fue reparador!-_ Expresó estirando sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción por su relajamiento. Él no respondió nada, seguía viendo el horizonte tratando de ignorarla, aunque sabía a la perfección que era lo que pasaba, trataba de ignorar los latidos de su corazón; aquella sensación que la sangre caliente de youkai recorría su cuerpo, simplemente evitaría la tentación. _–Que callado te encuentras... no estabas así un par de minutos-_

_-Tengo cosas en que pensar- _Respondía de manera cortante.

_-Y esas cosas, ¿se refieren a mi?- _No respondió, siguió con su mirada en un punto fijo cualquiera, no iba a responder aquello.

_-A la hora que desees, te podrían venir a dejar el desayuno, es mejor que lo tomes aquí, sería muy peligroso para ti si te llegases a encontrar con todos mis subordinados-_ ¿Qué le pasaba? Era completamente diferente a como se había comportado aquellos días anteriores, ¿Qué? ¿Todo cambiaba porque ahora ya era su mujer? En realidad, ¿había cometido un error al entregársele? Un rato atrás le decía que ese castillo también era de ella y ¿ahora salía con eso? Lo miró sorprendida e indignada a la vez, sin embargo dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, había sentido algo en el latir de Sesshoumaru, había indagado en sus pensamientos, no era algo de lo que ambos podían escapar tan fácilmente, la maldición de la Kokoro's No Tenshi los perseguiría por el resto de sus vidas, quiso empezar a cuestionarlo, pero supo que aquel no era el momento adecuado, aquella pequeña sonrisa siempre se conservaba en sus labios, era tenue sin embargo dando a entender que esa 'batalla' ella era la ganadora, su corazón lo delataba por completo.

_-Está bien, como quieras-_

_-Luego, regresa a la aldea con los tuyos- _Aquella orden la dejaba completamente desconcertada, no era alguna sugerencia, era en realidad un orden, eso no se le hacía a una pareja.

_-Dime Sesshoumaru.. que es lo que tanto te molesta?- _Preguntó inquieta.

_-H__umanos y youkais no deben de vivir juntos, traeríamos inestabilidad al mundo- _Expresó sin rodeo alguno.

_-Me lo vienes a decir justo ahora?- _El tono empleado era sarcástico, ¿Cómo era posible que ese pensamiento lo atacara tanto luego de haberla hecho suya? No dijo nada, si ella no salía del cuarto o si no se apartara de él entonces él lo haría _–Sesshoumaru!- _Gritó una y otra vez, pero él estaba decidido a apagar la llama de su corazón, que no entendía por qué había empezado a latir con aquella insignificante humana, en realidad ¿era tan insignificante?

...

De nuevo las mil preguntas rondaban su cabeza y lo más doloroso para él era que sabía cada una de las respuestas, ella sintió que una rabia la iba carcomiendo desde sus entrañas, cayó casi desplomada al suelo mientras golpeó una de las patas de la cama ¿Cómo había podido creer en aquellas palabras tan embusteras? No... Si él nunca le había dicho nada, todo había sido por medio de los pensamientos no se podía mentir tan bien a ese nivel, era imposible!

Caminó por todo el castillo de un lado a otro, no había un lugar que le trajera paz o tranquilidad... había demasiada confusión en su corazón, ¿estar con ella o no? De pronto a su paso salió una Rin muy feliz que iba caminando junto con Jacken, no tenía la fuerza ni el deseo suficiente de hablar con ninguno de los dos, por lo que su primer instinto fue ocultarse de ambos para evitarlos por completo.

_-Señor Jacken... es cierto que la srita Kagome se encuentra aquí en el castillo?- _Preguntaba con curiosidad.

_-Así es Rin, ella ayudó al amo Sesshoumaru en una batalla muy peligrosa-_

_-Ah... y esa batalla fue de la que tanto me cuidaban el día de ayer?-_

_-Si y no... pero eso no importa Rin, lo que interesa es que el amo Sesshoumaru se encuentra bien-_

_-ah... ¡que bueno!-_ Aseguró con una gran sonrisa en su labios como demostrando algún tipo de malicia detrás de ella.

_-Que tienes Rin?- _Preguntaba algo escéptico.

_-Nada... solo pensaba... que nunca había visto al Señor Sesshoumaru tan feliz... creo que la srita Kagome le trae mucho bien...- _Aseguraba muy sonriente, dentro de sus pensamientos le alegraba el saber que otro humano estaría en aquel castillo.

_-No digas tonterías Rin... ellos dos solo están juntos por razones... mmm... como decírtelo? Bueno, no tengo porque explicarme ante una niña como tu... solo recuerda... ellos dos no están juntos como tu lo piensas!- _Exclamaba molesto mientras apresuraba su paso para ya no tener que hablar de algo que no podía con una niña.

_-No importa... si el señor Sesshoumaru es feliz eso es lo que nos tendría que importar a todos...- _Siguió sonriendo mientras empezaba a seguir a Jacken saltando y brincando de felicidad.

'Si el señor Sesshoumaru es feliz, es lo que nos tendría que importar a todos' aquellas palabras eran tan inocentes y puras, pero le traían la paz a su tan atormentado corazón, tal y como le decía Kamiyorama todavía hacia falta una parte del ritual, ella se tenía que transformar en un youkai, con aquello solucionaría todos sus problemas aunque no sería un youkai puro que tuviera poderes, de hecho eso era algo que se haría por primera vez, no existía ninguna garantía de lo que sucedería en realidad, pero si ella estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo... él también lo haría... pelearía por ella contra el mundo si fuese posible, pero nadie.. NADIE le diría que era lo que tenia que hacer.

...

_-El amo Sesshoumaru dijo que te irías sacerdotisa... ¿Quieres que te ayude a salir de aquí sana y salva?- _Kamiyorama entraba a la habitación, Kagome obviamente se enfurecía al verla, si ella le estaba diciendo eso, significaba que Sesshoumaru quizás había hablado con ella... ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo? Los celos la carcomían solo con verla.

_-Vete.. no necesito de tu ayuda, además, eres capaz de mandarme a un lago lleno de serpientes venenosas si fuese posible...- _Reclamó entre dientes.

_-La verdad que si es para alejarte del amo, te guiaría hasta tu aldea personalmente para asegurarme que nada te pase... sin embargo si no quieres mi ayuda... esta bien... mira tú como puedes pasar en medio de miles de youkais hambrientos de sangre humana- _Exclamó de manera orgullosa mientras se daba la media vuelta, Kagome sabía que Kamiyorama tenía un buen punto... si era para alejarla de Sesshoumaru haría lo que fuera por hacerlo...

_-Espera... ¿Cómo me puedes ayudar?- _Kamiyorama sonrió, se dio la media vuelta para verla directamente borrando de inmediato aquella sonrisa para no delatarse de sus pensamientos.

_-Toma...- _Decíamientras le entregaba un frasco con lo que parecía ser un poco de sangre... aquello le producía temor y desconfianza la cual la reflejaba al no tomarlo y expresarlo con su bello rostro _–No creas que es algún veneno.. al contrario... es un poco de mi sangre, si lo rocías como si fuese un perfume por todo tu cuerpo eso ayudará a cubrir tu propio olor humano y al sentir mi olor todos se alejarán, por lo que podrás pasar fácilmente...- _Ella la miraba demasiado escéptica aun no confiaba en sus 'buenas' intenciones _–Por si no lo sabes, los youkais nos regimos muchos por nuestros instintos, sobre todo el del olfato; para 'sentir' alguna presencia primero olfateamos, si aquel olor es conocido no nos le acercamos; si es desconocido y sobre todo si este puede ser el de alguna presa corremos para matarlo, si quieres puedes rociártelo enfrente de mi, si llega a suceder algo solamente tendrías que gritar y estoy segura que el amo vendría de inmediato-_

_-Esta bien... ¿Cuánto tiempo durará el efecto?-_

_-Mediodía... toma... aquí tienes un mapa de un atajo de cómo salir de los terrenos del amo-_

_-Porque haces todo esto? Pensé que me odiabas...-_

_-Y lo hago con todo mi ser... pero como ya te dije... si está en mis manos separarte del amo lo haré con mucho gusto, aunque eso signifique inclusive, tener que ayudarte...- _Kagome lo aceptó, por lo que no dudó en rociarse de la sangre de la bruja, al ver que nada pasaba decidió retirarse.

_-Espera... y como se que en realidad esta cosa funciona?- _Preguntó dudosa.

_-Vamos, te acompañaré a la salida y lo verás...-_

Dicho aquello ambas se dispusieron a caminar, pero en el trayecto se encontraron con un grupo de guerreros, Kamiyo le ordenó a Kagome que se escondiera mientras ella les salía al paso.

_-Oye.. tu... el 'centinela'...- _Llamaba a uno de los guerreros por su apodo, ya que era él el encargado de vigilar que nadie se introdujera en el castillo o inclusive en las tierras de Sesshoumaru.

_-Digame Kamiyo sama- _Le respondía con mucho respeto, ya que dentro de todo el rango de la bruja era inclusive debajo de Sesshoumaru por ser su mano derecha para sanarlo.

_-Te recuerdas la humana que vino el día de ayer con el amo Sesshoumaru?- _El youkai se limitó a asentir _–La has visto?-_

_-No Kamiyo sama, excepto por el día de ayer cuando traía al amo Sesshoumaru y espero no encontrarla, no se como una inmunda humana como esa a podido colocarle las manos al amo...-_

_-Solamente te preguntaba si la habías visto, no te estaba preguntando tu opinión sobre ella, así que mejor limítate a responder lo que uno te pregunta- _Reclamó ofendida, de hecho el no hacerlo hubiera indicado que algo extraño estaba pasando con ella ya que ese era su carácter.

_-Perdone Kamiyo sama, tiene razón, pero no.. no la he visto-_

_-Puedes sentirla en el castillo? Estoy un poco débil por haber curado el día de ayer al amo y no puedo sentirla, pero tú que tienes ese poder especial para localizar la energía espiritual podrías localizarla mucho mas rápido de lo que yo lo haría- _

_-Claro...- _Aseguró mientras cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrar toda su energía buscando la de ella _–No Kamiyo sama, no está en ningún lugar del castillo, supongo que ya se debe de haber ido... supongo que entendió que no era su lugar, con su permiso- _Se disculpó para retirarse mientras se daba la media vuelta, Kagome había escuchado a la perfección todo aquello y con eso la bruja le demostraba que su presencia podía pasar desapercibida.

_-Ahora ya lo sabes... tienes mediodía para recorrer todos los terrenos del amo y desaparecer, una vez pasado ese tiempo, cualquiera te podría detectar y pondrías en riesgo tu vida...- _

No sabía si agradecerle o no el gesto que había tenido con ella, era obvio que por el momento todos la podían confundir con aquella bruja, pero Kagome sospechaba algo en su interior, por mucho que Kamiyorama se quisiera deshacer de ella aun no podía concebir la manera en la que la estaba ayudando, sin embargo si el tiempo era real no tenía que perder ni un segundo mas. Cuando pudo reaccionar Kamiyorama ya había desaparecido por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo con el mayor sigilo posible.

...

El rostro de Sesshoumaru reflejaba una furia y una rabia incomparable, a diferencia de la preocupación que sentía en su ser. Buscaba a Kagome en cada rincón del castillo, inclusive tratando de ubicar su olor y su presencia pero todo era inútil, aun cuando el felino youkai que siempre andaba con su grupo hubiese llegado a buscarla, su energía espiritual aun se sentiría. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, sin embargo para su buena suerte se encontraba con Kamiyorama quien al pasar a su lado pudo sentir como el aroma de Kagome se había impregnado en ella.

No lo dudó ni un segundo, la tomó por el cuello elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo mientras la ahorcaba con sus garras.

_-Pe... pero... a...amo... q... que suc...suce...de?- _Preguntó con dificultad ante la falta del preciado oxigeno.

_-Que has hecho con ella Yorama?- _Preguntó sin mas sorprendiéndola.

_-De.. que... ha...bla a...mo?- _Se estaba asfixiando y trataba desesperadamente soltarse de las garras de su amo, pero la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo no la dejaba.

_-Quieres que te mate?- _No estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego de preguntas de ella, si no se lo decía la mataría en ese mismo instante y se lo demostraba al apretar mas su cuello, las lágrimas salieron sin aprobación alguna al sentir como las garras atravesaban su piel.

_-Ella... se fue... hace... me...nos... de... me...dia... hora...- _Confesó, apreciaba su vida y no estaría dispuesta a perderla de esa manera, no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar cualquier consecuencia que conllevaban sus actos, justo como Jacken se lo advertía, al ver que su amo no cedía en su castigo, suplicó por su vida _–amo... por fa... vor... suelte...me... no... pu...e...do.. res...pi...rar...-_

_-Por qué no puedo sentirla?- _Preguntó ignorando su suplica.

_-Por... fa... vor... amo...- _Suplicó una vez mas, pero empezaba a cerrar sus ojos a causa de la falta del preciado aire, a Sesshoumaru no le servía si se desmayaba por lo que decidió soltarla y tirarla al suelo, ella empezaba a toser una y otra vez tratando de aspirar todo el oxigeno que fuese posible.

_-Habla de una buena vez Yorama, no tengo la paciencia suficiente para soportarte en estos momentos- _Demandó demostrando su rabia, ella no paraba de toser, pero sabía que tenia que hablar de lo contrario su amo perdería la paciencia, justo como él se lo decía.

_-Ella... dijo... que necesitaba irse... de aquí... así que la ayudé a hacerlo... le di un mapa que contenía la dirección de cómo salir de aquí... supuse que no quería que nada le pasara así que... traté de protegerla para que nadie... le hiciera daño amo...- _La excusa parecía ser perfecta, en realidad él mismo le había ordenado que se fuera, pero nunca había pensado como podría salir de allí cuando la misma Kamiyorama le decía que habían muchos youkai que no estaban satisfechos con aquella decisión, una emboscada al sentirla la hubiera puesto en peligro.

_-Estas segura que me dices la verdad?- _

_-Si amo... nunca me atrevería a mentirle...-_

_-Y por qué no puedo sentir su presencia? Me podrías explicar eso también?- _

_-Bueno... es por lo mismo amo... aunque le dijera como salir de aquí... hay muchos youkais inclusive fuera de tus tierras que la hubieran matado al solo sentir su olor.. es por eso.. que yo.. le di.. un brebaje especial para que su olor y su presencia pasara desapercibida-_

_-Cómo la puedo encontrar?- _

_-Será difícil... diseñé ese brebaje para que nadie la encontrara...-_

_-Maldita!- _Gritó frustrado mientras le daba una bofetada _–Sabias a la perfección que no tenías que involucrarte...-_

_-Pero amo.. yo... solo-_

_-Vete de aquí.. regresa con mi madre y ruega porque ella te acepte en sus tierras, si te vuelvo a encontrar aquí... te mataré- _Ella quedó simplemente tirada en el suelo, llorando, decepcionada, triste... no podía creer que algo tan horrible como el separarse su amado amo Sesshoumaru le pudiese pasar en su vida, Jacken se lo había advertido y ella se cegaba por completo ante la posibilidad de verlo con aquella sacerdotisa, lo apostaba todo.. y simplemente lo perdía todo.

Se levantó con el orgullo que le quedaba limpiándose las lágrimas, no le quedaría mas remedio que acatar la orden impuesta por su amo.

...

No sabia ni por donde empezar a buscar a Kagome, el bosque era inmenso y ya había pasado casi una hora, el tiempo era su peor enemigo y no tenia ni las mínima idea de cómo ir en contra de él. No le quedó mas remedio que irse por el camino que Kamiyorama le indicaba.

Los minutos pasaban volando cuando divisó que el sol estaba casi a su máxima altura demostrando que el mediodía estaba llegando, le quedaban un par de minutos nada más para encontrarla. Estaba seguro que aquel brebaje que había preparado su bruja personal contenía algo mas, algo que hacía que no la pudiera sentir, por lo menos eso quería creer antes de pensar que algo malo le sucedía, era imposible le pasara algo, Kagome era demasiado poderosa para que un simple youkai la matara.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba enfrente de la aldea, sintiendo el olor de su medio hermano, el de la sacerdotisa muerta y el del monje con la exterminadora, pero no podía encontrar por ningún lado el olor ni la presencia de Kagome, quizás recorría demasiado rápido por el bosque y no la había podido visualizar.

Inuyasha estaba en la casa de la anciana Kaede, sintió su presencia lo que hizo que se levantara y saliera disparado a donde se encontraba su medio hermano, todos sus amigos le siguieron para saber a que se refería cuando antes de salir de la vivienda decía '¿Qué está haciendo aquí sin ella?'

Allí se encontraban ambos frente a frente, youkai vrs hanyou, hermano vrs medio hermano; el rencor aun se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero por el momento aquello lo dejarían a un lado.

_-Qué estás haciendo aquí solo Sesshoumaru? A donde se encuentra Kagome?- _Preguntaba desesperado el menor.

_-Escapó de mis tierras y pensé que talvez se podría encontrar aquí-_

_-Que tan mal youkai eres que no has podido detectar su presencia, ah? Simplemente tienes que olfatear y la podrás encontrar...- _Kikyo se interpuso entre ambos, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando.

_-Completaron el ritual?- _Preguntó sin mas llamando la atención de todos.

_-No...- _Respondía secamente Sesshoumaru, él ya sabía a la perfección que el ritual debía de ser completado no necesitaba de aquella sacerdotisa muerta para estárselo recordando.

_-Pero sabes las consecuencias de ello, no es así?- _Estaba mas preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder, Kagome había demostrado ser una buena chica y dentro de todo le había tomado cariño.

_-Por eso es que precisamente me encuentro aquí, estoy seguro que talvez tú podrías decirme a donde se encuentra- _Tal parecía que estaba ignorando al resto de personas que los rodeaban, incluyendo a Inuyasha que se empezaba a impacientar por aquel diálogo.

_-Esa es tarea fácil... yo mismo podría decirte a donde se encuentra- _Expresó molesto mientras intentaba ubicar el olor de la chica, pero por primera vez se le volvía imposible, en esos momentos comprendía porque su hermano mayor recurría a ellos buscando ayuda, aunque no aceptara dicho hecho.

_-Ella... no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí- _Interrumpía Kikyo mientras cerraba sus ojos y tratando de sentir su energía espiritual _–Sin embargo, se encuentra muy débil y...- _

Todos quedaron sorprendido al ver que la chica se encontraba detrás de ellos, se veía muy mal, iba sudada, sus ropas rasgadas, sucias y un poco ensangrentadas, el incómodo silencio se produjo de inmediato con aquel pequeño reencuentro.

_-Kikyo... y bien? Cual es tu respuesta a la propuesta que te hice un tiempo atrás? Se que deseas recobrar tu vida, aquella vida que tan planeaste, una simple mujer...- _Todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquella tajante pregunta, Kikyo conservó su inigualable postura de altanería y orgullo.

_-Kagome!- _Gritó casi saltando Inuyasha al verla en aquella condiciones_ -Pero que cosas dices! Lo primero es ayudarte con esas heridas y...-_

_-No te entrometas esta vez Inuyasha, además no hay tiempo para eso... dentro de poco.. yo...-_

_-Esta bien Kagome.. pero eso solo sucederá si lo deseas con la fuerza de tu corazón, no con la de espíritu y tu voluntad ya que esas se pueden quebrantar- _Kikyo_ a_ceptaba la propuesta para asombro de todos, inclusive la de Sesshoumaru que estaba inquieto al saber que si ella llegase a utilizar su energía espiritual en aquel deseo, moriría irremediablemente.

Ambas se acercaron y juntaron sus manos con la perla en medio de ellas, las de Kagome arriba de las de Kikyo; cerraron sus ojos para poderse concentrar, se introdujeron en un vacio enorme, completamente oscuro pero que brillaba al final un tenue luz. Aquella luz tan brillante era la voluntad de la perla, no les concedería el deseo tan fácilmente y aquello se demostraba en los gestos de dolor que ambas reflejaban en sus rostros, Inuyasha no podía soportarlo quería separarlas pero Miroku lo detuvo para que no cometiera una imprudencia, aquello era decisión de ambas, fuera como fuera... todos tenían que respetarla.

Luego de varios minutos una luz roja las envolvió, la perla se elevó y simplemente desapareció... las dos cayeron exhaustas, Sango y Miroku corrieron hasta donde se encontraba Kagome, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo con Kikyo, ella sonrió...

_-Gracias Kagome...- _Expresó en voz baja aun con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

_-Gracias a ti también Kikyo... Inuyasha... Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Anciana Kaede... les agradezco a todos lo que han hecho por mi... me... hicieron muy feliz durante todo este tiempo- _Agradeció tratando de contener sus lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte, ya era suficiente de aquella niña llorona y débil, tenía que demostrárselo... no.. en esos momentos Sesshoumaru no importaba, a quien tenía que demostrarle que no era una débil humana era a ella misma... nadie mas que ella.. Se dio la media vuelta emprendiendo un nuevo rumbo... uno.. del que no sería capaz de regresar nunca mas.

_-Kagome...!- _Gritó Inuyasha tratando de detenerla, sin embargo Miroku le tapaba el paso con su báculo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro negando la situación.

_-Déjala Inuyasha.. pienso que la srita. Kagome se despidió de nosotros con dignidad... no le quites eso también...- _

_-Des... pedirse..?- _Preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos el pequeño Shippou.

_-De una u otra manera...- _Interrumpía Kikyo quien era ayudada por su hermana para poder caminar ya que la transformación la dejaba con poco poder espiritual, el volver a ser una humana... era algo que aun no concebía _-...la maldición de la Kokoro's No Tenshi siempre alcanza a uno de los dos afectados, o muere el humano... o muere el youkai... hasta el momento no hay nadie que se haya salvado- _Aceptó tristemente, a pesar que Kagome siempre era su rival por tratar de recuperar el amor de Inuyasha, no significaba que la odiaba, al contrario, le tenía respeto y admiración.

Sesshoumaru dio la media vuelta también, ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquella aldea.

_-Y eso es todo? No harás nada!- _Gritó con obvia molestia en sus palabras su hermano menor.

_-Ahora Kagome... no es de su incumbencia...- _Murmuró elevando su seria voz todo lo que **quiso** para que lo pudiesen escuchar y no quedara ninguna duda al respecto. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquella afirmación, Kagome había terminado con la aldea, con la perla y con todos sus amigos...

...

El cielo se opacaba a tal grado que parecía estar en concordancia con el sentir del corazón de la sacerdotisa, tal parecía que demostraría la profunda tristeza derramando las gotas de lluvias en lugar de las lágrimas que ella no podía expresar. Sesshoumaru la seguía muy de cerca aunque tratando de ocultar su presencia. Ella iba casi arrastrándose; pero su orgullo no le permitía ir en aquella lamentable situación, se paraba a cada instante que caía de rodillas al suelo, necesitaba llegar a las aguas termales a donde ella siempre iba a descansar, el lugar.. en donde por primera vez.. había sentido un deseo incontrolable por Sesshoumaru.

_-Después de todo... no soy mas... que una maldita.. insignificante... y... débil humana...- _Susurró para ella misma con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Finalmente, se daba por vencida antes de llegar a su destino desmayándose para quedar tumbada en el suelo. Al ver aquello Sesshoumaru salió de su escondite para tomarla entre sus brazos y evitar el golpe, afortunadamente caía en su fuerte pecho el cual era como una roca pero al mismo tiempo era tan suave como una almohada de plumas; una rebelde lágrima deslizó por su mejilla, en realidad se había enamorado a lo estúpido de aquel youkai al punto de estar perdiendo la vida por ese amor.

_-Tan fácil te rendirás?- _

_-No es simplemente... rendirme...- _Susurró para sus oídos, pero él no sabía lo que estaba pasando adentro de ella, todo su ser se estaba destrozando poco a poco, unos minutos mas y su vida se escaparía por un suspiro, era humana y como tal, tenía sus limitaciones y en esos momentos lo estaba demostrando sin embargo ante aquella situación no dudó en brindarle una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Entonces demuéstralo Kagome! No dejes que esto te haga rendirte- _Expresó con toda la fuerza de su corazón, también una parte de él estaba muriendo con ella, era un sentimiento nuevo para él... era una combinación entre dolor, desesperación y tristeza... por estarla perdiendo enfrente de él.

_-No, yo... nunca... me.. rendiré...- _empezó a decir con cierta dificultad –.._especialmente... cuando esta es la primera vez.. que me llamas mi nombre- _Aquellos podían ser sus últimos minutos de vida y él podía sentir lo mismo que ella, pero por lo menos le reconfortaba que estuviera a su lado, allí... los dos solos, sosteniéndola mientras lo peor pasaba.

_-En realidad piensas... que no me duele lo que te está pasando? Estamos unidos por la mente... sin embargo... podríamos estar unidos en cuerpo también...- _Estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer deducciones en esos instantes, las pocas fuerzas que tenía no quería gastarlas para estar pensando y analizando cada una de sus palabras _–Kagome... estás dispuesta a morir.. para empezar a vivir una nueva vida conmigo?-_

_-Claro que estoy dispuesta a morir...-_ Aseveró lo que era obvio _–Y cuando quieras te estaré esperando... en el otro mundo para que continuemos... nuestra vida- _El negó con su cabeza, entendió a la perfección lo que ella quería decir, no había ningún remedio, no existía una cura según los pensamientos de la sacerdotisa.. pero él aún portaba un AS bajo su manga.

_-Podrías morir como humana, lo cual está sucediendo en estos momentos, sin embargo podrías empezar una nueva vida como un youkai, sin embargo si lo aceptas nunca mas podrás volver a esa época extraña a la que perteneces, ni tampoco podrías regresar con tus amigos, la sacerdotisa llamada Kagome, morirá en unos instantes, empero podría renacer una nueva youkai llamada Kagome y así podrías permanecer el resto de tu vida conmigo... ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer eso?-_ El dolor empezaba a pasar, simplemente un frío iba recorriendo cada parte de su ser, era uno tan intenso que pensaba que en cualquier instante se quedaría dormida y no despertaría nunca mas.

_-¿Por qué aun sigues dudando de mis sentimientos Sesshoumaru...?- _Preguntó ofendida _-Si puedes indagar un poco en mis pensamientos... podrías responder tu solo esa pregunta- _Un pequeño silencio se produjo mientras ella intentaba recobrar el aliento

La solución que Kamiyorama les había brindado la noche anterior no podía durar mas de 24 horas, aquello solamente era para salvar al youkai mas no para salvar a la humana, para salvarla a ella había algo mas, no simplemente lo que había sucedido, el cuerpo de un humano no podía resistir todo el veneno y el dolor que la Kokoro's No Tenshi brindaba, aquello solamente podía resistirse si fuera el cuerpo y la fuerza de un youkai, Kagome lo aceptó después de todo al entregársele era porque ella misma decidía el camino a seguir.

Las gotas de lluvia se iban incrementando haciéndose más intensas golpeando con fuerza sus cuerpos, sin embargo eran una molestia que no la tomaban en cuenta.

La decisión estaba hecha, dejaría a su familia, sus amigos, su vida entera por estar con él en alma, cuerpo y corazón; ¿sería la decisión correcta? No lo sabía, pero en esos momentos le parecía que era la única que le quedaba, no precisamente porque su vida estaba llegando a su fin sino porque sentía que aquello era lo correcto que le dictaminaba su corazón y sus pensamientos.

_-Claro.. prefiero.. morir como humana y revivir como una youkai para así poder vivir una nueva vida contigo...-_

No dudó ni un momento en besarla con toda su fuerza y pasión, ella cerró sus ojos para saborearlo por completo. La levantó con ambos brazos para llevarla a un cercano árbol, tan frondoso que parecía toda una casa el cual los resguardaría de la intensa lluvia. Rasguñó su propio pecho provocándose un corte profundo en donde su sangre empezaba a recorrerlo, pero ella cerraba sus ojos completamente extenuada.

_-No... te rindas...- _Murmuró frustrado ante la ausencia de su poder espiritual _–No eres... una simple y débil humana...- _

Aunque iba en contra de su voluntad, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al sentir como las suaves manos de la sacerdotisa caían sin fuerza alguna, simplemente... una mala señal. En realidad no eran lágrimas las que recorrían su rostro, era las gotas de lluvias que se colaban entre las hojas del árbol, no era que sus ojos estuviesen rojos por la tristeza que le provocaba el perderla, en realidad era el polvo que alzaba el viento hasta sus pupilas para volverlo a alguna forma demasiado molesto.

No estaba triste... no estaba decepcionado... no quería llorar, esos sentimientos solo los mostraban los patéticos humanos...

Pero... no lo podía resistir...

Un grito desgarrador lo dominó por completo mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de la chica, todos las aves que se resguardaban de la tormenta volaron agitando las copas de los árboles, cualquiera con un pequeño instinto animal sabía que el estar cerca de un youkai enfurecido era un completo error.

Su vida... sus deseos... se estaban esfumando junto con el último suspiro de la chica.


	13. 12 Muerte y Vida

**Episodio 12. Muerte y Vida. **

**Acto Final. **

**-Lemon III-**

Aquello no podía estarle pasando. No se había arrastrado hasta llegar a ella solo para verla morir en sus brazos. Su sangre aún recorría su pecho pero su decepción estaba reflejada en su rostro. Sintió un leve latir de un corazón.

Levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con el pecho de la chica el cual subía y bajaba de manera lenta y casi imperceptible, pero aquello le indicaba que aunque su respiración era muy débil aún conservaba su vida.

_-No se si puedas escucharme... pero tienes que beber de mi sangre Kagome...- _Susurró a su oído mientras llevaba su rostro hasta su pecho _–No te puedo obligar... lo tienes que hacer por tu propia voluntad-_

Entreabrió su boca casi de forma automática y aún con sus ojos cerrados sabía cual era el camino exacto para llegar hasta él. Sacó su lengua y poco a poco fue lamiendo la sangre que lo recorría, no pudo resistirse al contacto, su piel se erizó no por el frio que empezaban a sentir sino por las sensaciones tan maravillosas que le provocaba que ella lamiera su pecho sin piedad, pero no podía desviar sus pensamientos tenía que concentrarse en aquel acto, aunque eso fuese lo mas difícil de aceptar para el youkai.

La respiración de ella se fue haciendo más fuerte y constante, el color en sus mejillas empezaba a retornar, aquello no dejó de robarle una sonrisa casi imperceptible a Sesshoumaru, finalmente el último acto estaba dando resultado. Ella se arrodilló colocando sus manos en el fuerte pecho del youkai arrebatándole por completo el resto de su ropa, lo tumbó haciendo que chocara con el gran tronco del árbol que los refugiaba, ella incrustó sus dientes provocando una herida mas profunda en el corte que anteriormente él mismo se provocaba, no dejó de doler la brusquedad de la chica, pero su semblante seguía intacto. Finalmente ella abría sus ojos para encontrarse con sus orbes doradas las cuales estaban impactadas ante el reflejo de la sangre que recorría su mentón. Los truenos y relámpagos asustaban a cualquiera, excepto para ellos que los sentían como si fueran un arrullo de la madre naturaleza.

_-Gracias... Sesshoumaru...-_

Su rostro conservaba una peculiaridad felicidad, tan rebosante que era contagiosa. La besó en la frente mientras ella se desplomaba en sus brazos. Su corazón había dejado de latir.

La levantó sin ningún esfuerzo y la condujo hasta una cercana cueva. Aun con la humedad en el ambiente logró hacer una cálida y tierna fogata, sin lugar a duda para aquel youkai no había imposibles. Buscó el lugar mas adecuado para acostarse con ella, pero entre las rocas y el duro suelo nada era perfecto.

Se acostó haciendo un colchón con su propia estola, su herida empezaba a cerrar lentamente, la tomó para rodearla en sus brazos y darle la confianza que estaba seguro pronto empezaría a necesitar.

De pronto abrió sus inertes ojos haciendo para atrás su cabeza emitiendo un grito de dolor, sus ojos estaban en blanco y su cálida piel ahora se podía comparar con lo helado de una nevada. Aquel gritó retumbó en toda la cueva congelando la sangre de cualquier ser vivo que la escuchase. Una pequeña convulsión se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras él la tomaba con más fuerza. Escuchaba como los huesos empezaban a desgarrar algunos músculos en su interior, como la piel se ensanchaba conteniendo las venas que luchaban por salir. Los gritos se incrementaban, sus ojos se conservaban en blanco. Su ropa se empezaba a consumir desgarrándose por el fuego que salía de su cuerpo.

_-Solo un poco mas Kagome.. resiste...-_

Trataba de darle ánimos susurrándole al oído. Nunca había visto el cambio, simplemente lo sabía por lo que Kamiyorama le contaba, sería lento y tortuoso y solamente un humano con verdadera fuerza espiritual tanto como física podrían resistir aquella agonía, en realidad estaba muerta, como humana lo estaba... sin embargo aquel cambio se debía a que su cuerpo empezaba renacer como el de un youkai encarnado en el de un humano, al ser este último tan débil era lógico que doliera aunque no lo sintiera de manera consciente.

Unas pequeñas manchas moradas comenzaron a salir alrededor de ambas mejillas al igual que a sus costados, sus uñas empezaban a crecer pareciendo garras afiladas, unos pequeños colmillos un poco mas grandes que sus dientes crecían al mismo tiempo que su pupila cambiaba en un tono dorado aunque conservaba su iris en su color chocolate. Su convulsión se detenía mientras recuperaba su respiración normal. Abrió sus ojos de manera lenta y perezosa e inclusive desubicada. Ya lo peor había pasado.

_-Se...shou..ma...- _Intentó decir pero aun las palabras le costaba articularlas. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos cayendo en el fuerte pecho de su youkai completamente extenuada.

_-Descansa... mañana hablaremos...- _Aceptó felizmente, aunque su rostro no lo reflejara. Todo había terminado y para fortuna de ambos, resultaba de la mejor manera posible, ella... se había convertido en un youkai.

...

Algunas gotas aun caían de las hojas de los arboles más altos, mientras que las pequeñas las conservaban como si fuese alguna especie de reserva. La mañana era anunciada por los pequeños rayos de sol que se colocaban en la cueva además del cántico matinal de algunas aves, la fogata se extinguía dejando solo cenizas y un pequeño humo que salía de ellas. Él fue el primero en despertar para empezar a admirar la belleza que tenía a un costado. Besó con cuidado su cabellera sin embargo y a pesar de hacerlo suavemente perturbaba su sueño. Se levantó de golpe separándose de él.

_-Pero... qué... cómo...- _Empezó a cuestionar sin resultado alguno, sus pensamientos eran un caos, inclusive su cuerpo lo era. Cayó de rodillas ya que inclusive ellas no reaccionaban aun, al percatarse que se encontraba con su ropa casi extinta dejando ver su ropa interior un grito fue lo único coherente que salió al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus brazos y sus manos para taparse lo que pudiese conseguir.

_-Veo que ya recuperas tu escandalosa forma de ser- _Refutó con un poco de desgano mientras se sentaba para admirarla.

_-Qué... como.. es decir... qué fue... lo que pasó?- _Ella lucía confundida, aun no se acostumbraba a las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, todo aquello era tan nuevo para ella... en realidad.. era como volver a nacer.

_-Te transformaste en un youkai.. no en un puro, pero youkai al fin y al cabo. No tendrás poderes como nosotros los tenemos, pero si tendrás más velocidad, más fuerza y sobre todo tus sentidos se agudizarán...- _Explicó, nunca se andaba con rodeos ni tampoco hablaba de más, ¿para que iba a empezar ese día?

_-Entonces... en realidad... he... muerto... para empezar una nueva vida...?- _Preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos, aún no podía creer lo que sentía, ¿renunciar a todo por él? No era algo que había decidido solo por querer conservar su vida, era algo que decidía inclusive mucho antes de pasar la tragedia con la Kokoro´s no Tenshi.

_-¿Te arrepientes?-_

_-No... es solo que...- _Se llevó su mano izquierda hasta su cien, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, aunque fuese en un sentido figurado, inhaló y expiró, dándose cuenta que estaba viva y estaba con él _–Gracias.. Sesshoumaru... creo que sin ti... no hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir- _Aceptó con una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras se acercaba de manera lujuriosa a él.

_-Deberías de descansar- _Expresó a pesar que su mano derecha empezaba a rozar su ropa interior lo cual logró sacar un pequeño gemido de sus dulces labios.

_-Eso es.. justo.. lo que dice conciencia, pero mis sentidos.. indican otra muy diferente...- _Aceptó mientras se sentó en su caderas para empezar a rozar su cubierta intimidad con la de él. La tomó de la cintura mientras la ayudaba a moverse para que su miembro empezara a despertar junto con sus sentidos.

_-Espero.. que no te arrepientas luego...- _Exclamó jadeante, el movimiento suave y gentil de cadera lo empezaba a excitar para quitar su top y tomar con sus manos sus suaves senos, los cuales después del cambio le parecían inclusive mas grandes y apetitosos. Los lamió con pasión y lujuria empezándose a enfocar en sus excitados, rosados y erectos pezones.

_-No lo creo... además.. ya no soy una simple humana... y necesito probar solo una cosa...-_

Estaba completamente húmeda, sus jugos recorrían sus muslos gritando porque Sesshoumaru entrara dentro de ella, pero él parecía que no quería hacerlo o simplemente parecía estar embriagado con sus senos. Se levantó para quitarse sus bragas y para deshacerse de la ropa de su youkai dejando libre aquel miembro que se encontraba igual que ella, excitado, deseoso por poseerla. Lo tomó con su mano derecha para guiarlo por el camino de la pasión introduciéndoselo poco a poco en ella.

Comenzó un lento subo y baja, en donde no dejaba que entrara ni saliera por completo, se empezó a centrar en atender la punta del miembro ejerciendo un vaivén rápido siendo sostenida por sus manos que estaban en sus caderas, simplemente la punta.. nada mas...

_-Eres... cruel- _

Aceptó jadeante el youkai que no pudo resistir mas y la tomaba por la cintura para que entrara toda su excitación de un solo golpe adentro de su ser. Ambos gimieron de placer y excitación, querían mas y era difícil el poderse resistir.

Su intención era tomarla y acostarla para entrar en ella salvajemente, pero simplemente no podía, la cueva era demasiado incómoda para sus acciones y aquella posición siendo ella la que dominaba era la mejor de todas.

Cogió con mas fuerzas sus caderas para ejercer una mayor rapidez en su vaivén, sus pechos bailaban al unísono de sus embestidas, ciertamente ella era mas salvaje y lujuriosa que antes.

_-No... puedo.. resistir.. mas...- _Aseguró ella mientras se aferró a su nuca haciendo su vaivén más rápido que antes. Sus respiraciones agitadas y las gotas de sudor que recorrían el rostro de ambos demostraban que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Con un grito él liberó todo su semen en su ser el cual ella sintió como la quemaba por dentro con una agradable sensación.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados, él inclusive sin salirse del interior de Kagome. Pero ella caía rendida en su pecho, simplemente había sido maravilloso.

_-¿Qué intentabas probar?- _Preguntó aun exhausto por la efusividad de la chica.

_-Nada... simplemente quería saber si era virgen...- _Rio por lo bajo especialmente cuando observó la cara de confusión que había en su amado.

_-Pero que cosas dices!- _Reclamó exclamando lo absurdo de aquel pensamiento, aun con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

_-Como dijiste que había vuelto a nacer... pensé que si aun lo era pues nuevamente mi virginidad te la entregaría solo a ti...-_

Cada locura que salía de sus lindos labios lograba que la quisiera más, inclusive si aquello era posible.

Aunque no querían hacerlo, no les quedaba otro camino más que irse de aquella cueva que tantos recuerdos les traería a partir de ese día. Emprendieron su nuevo viaje llegando hasta los terrenos de Sesshoumaru, nada la provocaba más miedo y terror a la chica que el regresar al lugar a donde tantos la detestaban y donde era posible que proclamaran por su vida.

Contrario a las expectativas, cada vez que se encontraban con algunos de sus subordinados y soldados siempre le daban una reverencia ofreciendo sus respetos a la pareja. Al poco tiempo todos sabían que aquella youkai era la nueva pareja de Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo ambos tenían que hacerlo oficial, por lo que una pequeña ceremonia sería celebrada aquella noche a la luz de la luna.

...

El día transcurría de manera rápida, su ansiedad la iba consumiendo y era mas que obvio por todas las vueltas que daba en la mansión, como le hubiese gustado que sus amigos estuvieran con ella al igual que su familia, pero renunciaba a todo por estar junto a Sesshoumaru, no se arrepentía, al contrario, los últimos días habían sido fantásticos con él, pero aun así existía un pequeño vacio en su corazón.

Una youkai de cabello negro, alta, delgada, descalza, pero vestida con pantalones flojos iguales que los de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, una blusa pegada de color morado y su cabello suelto entraba con su cabeza agachada, entraba a la habitación con un ajuar digno de la futura ama de aquellos terrenos.

La noche estaba particularmente hermosa y despejada, uno de los jardines de la mansión completamente arreglados lleno de todos los invitados para presenciar algo tan inusual como era el ver contraer matrimonio a uno de los youkais mas renombrados del sengoku. Rin avanzaba por el sendero especialmente hecho para Kagome, tirando todo tipo de flores, mientras ella aparecía deslumbrando con su belleza a todos los presentes, especialmente a Sesshoumaru que la esperaba con un traje blanco en el altar en donde estaba Jacken quien sería el que presidiría la ceremonia.

A partir de ese momento... nadie se interpondría en el camino de ambos... él sería para ella así como ella solo sería para él.

**-F.I.N.-**

Rallé en lo cursi en el final, verdad? n/n Ay no se.. no me termino de convencer, pero es que solamente así me salió, además no podía dejar morir a Kagome, quería que ellos vivieran felices y por siempre. El lemon estuvo débil... TT_TT pero no se a donde se ha ido la inspiración. Yo se que me quedó corto pero hacerlo mas larga capaz y me salía un nuevo obstáculo y nunca termino.. jajajajaja

A ver.. ¿comentarios? Muero por leerlos.. ahora ya solamente mandaré MP enviando mis agradecimientos a quienes dejen su review... pero sobre todo especiales agradecimientos a: a mi gran amiga **Naty** que me sigue al igual que mi geme desde uhhhhhh hace como 3 ó 4 años... te quiero muchísimo amiga y en realidad espero te haya gustado como terminó la historia, la verdad no lo quería hacer tan drama como el otro... **Goshi **eres increíble... apareces como ave fénix pero aquí estás siempre dándome tu apoyo con tus comentarios. También obviamente le agradezco a mi geme **Hekate ama** quien es otra persona que me sigue y me apoyo.. te quiero muchisimoooo geme siempre me das animo para continuar. A azul de cullen que me sigue desde que me inscribí hace.. ¿casi un año? en FF y a pesar que se me desaparece pero siempre me apoya...

En fin... y a las otras que leen pero no escriben.. _ igual les agradezco que la historia llame la atención...

Saludos a todos!

¡Terminado! N/M 10/dic/10


End file.
